Needing You
by Jezebel Whitlock
Summary: Bella's feelings for Jasper change in the hotel in Phoenix. When Edward leaves in New Moon, Jasper comes back, only for things to go down from there. J/B OOC/OC ON HOLD TEMPORARILY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N okay, this is my first lemon. Please be kind when you read and please review. **

**March**

_Bella_

Jasper looked at me from across the room of the hotel, tasting my emotions. I met his gaze before quickly lowering my eyes, bitting my lip. "You're wrong, you know,"

"What?" I asked, without looking up.

"I can feel what you're feeling now — and you are worth it."

"I'm not." I shook my head in disagreement. "If anything happens to them, it will all be for nothing."

He smiled a small smile. "You're wrong,"

Everything after that moment seemed to change.

I saw him in a completely different light. I no longer saw him as someone to be afraid of. How strange.

Jasper watched me with gentle eyes and lifted my chin when I looked down. I didn't even realize he crossed the room.

"You don't have to be afraid of me Bella. Nothing is going to happen. You're completely safe."

"I know." I whispered, leaning into his hand. My eyes closed and I relished his touch. The familiar cool touch helped ease my panic.

"Then why are you frightened?"

I couldn't exactly tell him the truth. I was frightened about my feelings for him. I was afraid of being alone with him and it wasn't because I was afraid he could drain my blood without me even realizing. Was it possible that I was developing feelings for _Jasper_? Alice's husband? No, that can't be right. I love Edward. Right? My jumbled feelings only confused Jasper more so I gave him an excuse that was plausible and true.

"You heard what Laurent said." I whispered. "He said James was lethal. What if something goes wrong, and they get seperated? If something happens to any of them, Carlisle, Emmett… Edward…" Why did I not feel more worried about Edward? "What if that wild female hurts Esme…? How could I live with myself when it's my fault? None of you should be risking yourselves for me —"

"Bella, stop!" Jasper interrepted my rant. "Bella, you're worrying about all the wrong things. Trust me — none of us are in jepoardy. You are under too much strain as it is. Listen to me!" he ordered when I looked away. He grabbed my chin and turned my face until I was looking into his golden eyes. "Our family is strong. Our only fear is losing you."

"But you shouldn't have to fear losing me." I said, staring into those beautiful eyes. "Who am I to you but a nuisance brought onto your family?"

"You could never be a nuisance, Bella." Jasper said softly.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

He laughed his quiet laugh. "No Bella. I'm not. I truly mean it."

I chewed the inside of my lip and watched as his eyes gradually darkened. Fear consumed me before I realized that Jasper would never hurt me. I was safe with him. "Everything is going to okay, Bella. I promise."

"Bella!" Alice called from the door. "I brought you lunch!"

oOo

Waiting at the airport for Edward's plane to arrive was making me antsy. I think I managed to thoroughly annoy Jasper. He kept glancing at me and manipluating my emotions whenever he thought I wasn't paying attention.

Alice kept offering to get breakfast with me but each time I told her later. I wasn't ready to eat. God knows that when I do decide to get food, I won't actually be eating.

Instead I sneaked glances at Jasper each chance that I got. It was actually ridiculous how much my thoughts revolved around Jasper when I was sitting in an airport waiting for Edward to show up.

I suppose it didn't matter. I wasn't going to live long enough to see either one of them again. I knew the moment I left the airport, I wouldn't be surviving.

Jasper shot me dark look that obviously meant he was reading my emotions.

_Keep your emotions in check, Bella_! I scolded myself. I couldn't let either one of them realize what I was up to. Tears prickled my eyes as I realized that this would be the last time I saw my vampire family again. I didn't want to lose them.

So much for keeping my emotions in check.

"Edward will be here soon, Bella." Alice said, seeing my tears. "His plane is landing in ten minutes."

Ten minutes?! Fuck I was out of time. My gaze flickered to Jasper but he wasn't paying attention so hopefully he didn't sense the complete horror that was coursing through me. _Relax, Bella_, I coached. _Breathe._ I needed to get away now.

"I think I'll eat now."

Alice stood up. "I'll come with you."

I shook my head. "Do you mind if Jasper comes instead? I'm feeling a little…" I didn't need to say anything else. I'm sure Jasper got the gist of it. You could read it in my eyes.

Jasper nodded and stood up. Alice looked confused but at least she wasn't suspicious. He led me towards the airport café, his hand on the small of my back.

There were actually two reasons that I wanted Jasper with me. First, if Alice's vision changed, she wouldn't be able to catch me if she wasn't with me. Second, if I was going to die soon, I wanted to remember the last few moment I had with Jasper.

I knew exactly how I was going to get out of this airport. I just needed to wait for the perfect moment…

Coming across the level-three ladies' room, I paused. "Do you mind? I'll only be a minute."

He shook his head but gave me a strange look. "I'll wait for you here."

Swallowing back my nerves, I nodded and went into the ladies' room. Then I was running.

oOo

Pain. Buring, firy pain. God, make it stop, I can't take anymore.

oOo

**September**

_Jasper_

Today we were celebrating Bella's eighteenth birthday. Seeing how this was the first time since 1935 that we've celebrated a birthday, Alice went a little crazy with the decorations. Alice managed to cover every flat surface with pink candles and dozens of crystal bowls filled with roses. I knew for a fact that this wasn't what Bella would have wanted. She liked things simple. Nothing over the top the way it was now.

When Bella walked through the door with Edward, a tinge of jealousy coursed through me. I was surprised and squashed it down before Edward coud read my mind.

"Happy birthday, Bella!"

She blushed that beautiful shade of red, which I tried to ignore. Carlisle and Esme greeted her, their love shinning through. Rosalie stayed away while Emmett teased Bella about her blush. Things seemed to be going well.

"Present time!" Alice declared, handing Bella the present from Rose, Emmett and myself.

"Alice, I know I told you I didn't want anything —"

"But I didn't listen." She interrupted smugly. "Just open it."

With a sigh, Bella tore the paper off of it. I smiled when I felt her confusion. "Um… thanks."

Rosalie smiled and I couldn't help but laugh. "It's a stereo for your truck." I explained. "Emmett's installing it right now so you can't return it."

Bella thanked us for the gift, even calling to Emmett. His loud booming laugh made me smile.

Then everything went downhill. Bella was opening a gift from Alice and Edward when she got a papercut.

Usually, that wouldn't have been such a big deal. But with six other bloodlust adding to my own, and Edward throwing Bella back into the gass plates, I snapped.

Emmett and Rose grabbed hold of me before I could get to her.

I barely heard Carlisle tell Rose and Emmett to get me outside. Once out in the fresh air, all sense came back to me. I tried to attack Bella, proving Edward's fears. At any moment, one of us could lose control and it could be the end of Bella.

It was all my fault.

I needed to get away. I needed to get away from all the disappointment and sorrow. I couldn't handle that.

oOo

I don't know what led me to Bella's house that night. Maybe it was the idea that we had to leave. I wanted one last look at Bella before I had to say goodbye to her forever.

Was I ready to leave her? No. I knew that I needed her forgiveness. It was my fault to begin with that Edward decided to leave her. I was weak.

I climbed the tree and peeked inside the dark window. Bella was lying on the bed, curled up in a fetal position. One of her hands subconsciously held her chest, as though it were helping to keep her together. I opened the window and was immediately assulted by the grief, pain, self-loathing, and inadequate feelings. I fell into the room and her emotions nearly brought me to my knees.

"Bella?" I whispered.

I was surprised she heard me. She rolled over and lifted herself up onto her elbows. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were tear streaks down her cheeks.

"Jazzy!" she cried and stumbled out of bed. Her relief hit me like a ton of bricks and I really did fall. Bella launched herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I'm so glad you're here."

She started crying, her tears dripping down my neck.

"I thought you left." She whispered.

"No." I ran my hand down her arm, savoring the warmth of her skin. "But Bella, I need to apologize to you. What happened on your birthday —"

"Wasn't your fault, Jazzy." She whispered, lifting her head to look at me. "Jasper, I understand what happened. You were feeling six other bloodlusts, adding to yours." Bella ran her hand through my hair and I shivered from her touch. "I was never mad at you, Jasper. I told Alice to tell you."

I frowned. "She never told me."

"Why didn't you leave with the others, Jasper?" she whispered, hiding her face in my shoulder again. "Are you just here to say goodbye?"

I stayed silent, thinking through my answer. No. I didn't come here to say goodbye. Because I never wanted to let her go.

"Jasper?"

I looked at the fragile girl in my arms and lowered my head until my lips pressed tentatively against hers. She didn't respond for several moment and I feared I pushed her over the edge.

Realizing that she just broke up with Edward, I broke the kiss and moved to the window, my body as tense as wires.

I heard Bella stand up but I didn't look at her. I was afraid to look at her.

"Jasper?" she whispered. When I didn't respond to her, she sighed. "Look at me Jasper."

Her emotions were calm and filled with desire. I didn't understand her. I turned to face her. Bella's hands were on her hips and she was staring at me with hooded eyes.

"Come here, Jasper."

I went to her without a second thought and stood in front of her. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my lips. I groaned as she her mouth parted and her tongue licked my bottom lip, demanding entrance. I obliged and groaned. She tasted even better than she smelled.

I broke the kiss to let her breathe but I moved my kisses down her jaw and neck. Her breathing hitched when I kissed the pulse point.

Bella moved her hands down my arms until they slipped underneath my shirt. I pulled back and looked at her. "Bella," I whispered.

"Please, Jasper. Make love to me."

Staring into her eyes, I felt no fear coming from her. Nothing but love and desire. Without speaking, I pushed her towards the bed and crawled on top of her, keeping all my weight on my arms. "Are you sure, Bella?"

She nodded and pulled her shirt up herself.

Fuck me. She wasn't wearing a bra. I stared at her, unabashed until I felt her self-consciousness sneak up. She crossed her arms across her beautiful, perfect breasts.

"No, don't cover yourself." I tugged at her arms and moved them until they were above her head. "You're beautiful."

Bella blushed as I moved and covered her bare nipple with my mouth. Her moan went straight to my cock as it got uncomfortable hard against my jeans. I moved my mouth to her other breast and suckled her pink nipple. Her hands moved to my hair and started tugging. I groaned against her nipple and she gasped.

"Relax, darlin'." I whispered, kissing down her stomach until I reached the waistband of her pants. I peered up at her, silently asking for permission. She nodded once and I pushed both her pants and underwear down and threw them onto the floor.

Fuck me to hell. She was completely bare and already wet. "Mmm. You're already wet for me, aren't you darlin'?"

"Yes…" she whispered. "All for you Jasper."

I found her clit and slid my fingers inside. I hissed. Fuck she was tight. Hot, tight and so wet. I rubbed her clit and she gasped. "Shh, darlin'. You have to be quiet or you'll wake your father."

I lowered my mouth to her womanhood and licked her folds.

_Bella _

God, what this man was doing to me!

"Please, Jasper." I groaned.

"Patience, Bella." He whispered. Jasper slid one of his fingers into my folds and began thrusting inside me. My body arched up to meet it. His tongue continued its dance as he lapped my juices. He added second finger and then a third until the feeling building inside me burst and I exploded. I lay panting as Jasper moved his body up so he was flush against mine, cooling me down.

"How was that?" He asked.

"Mmm. Perfect." I whispered.

"Well, there's more to come." Jasper lowered his lips to mine and I could taste myself on him. I groaned and tugged at his shirt, trying to pull it off him. I threw his shirt on the floor and worked at getting his jeans off.

Holy hell. He went commando. I stared at his cock and my nerves spiked. He was long. And thick. How the hell is he going to fit inside me?

Jasper chuckled above me. "Relax, Bella. I can help ease the pain but I can't stop it all together."

"I know, Jazzy." I felt his arosual against my thigh.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded and waited as he eased my legs apart and moved inside me slowly. I groaned in pain and pleasure. Jasper kissed my, long and slow, distracting me from what he was doing. When he got to my barrier, he paused. "Are you sure, Bella?"

I stared into his eyes, seeing his love for me and nodded. "I'm sure."

Jasper thrust into me, breaking through. The pain was a bitch but Jasper thoughtfully held still while I adjusted to the intrusion. When the pain subsided, I arched my hips. He smiled and moved slowly inside me. I arched up to meet each thrust, groaning.

"More… god… Jasper… please…"

My eyes shut as he picked up the pace.

"Harder." I pleaded. "Faster." My hands dug into his shoulders and I moaned as he complied.

"Fuck, Bella. You're so tight." Jasper hissed from above me.

"Mmm… Jasper…"

The coil in my stomach grew as I started to climax. "Jasper… I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum…"

"Cum with me, Bella." He whispered, with each thrust. "Cum! Now!"

I bit his shoulder to keep from screaming his name. Jasper's cool seed spilled into me as he came. As we came down from the high, Jasper pulled out of me and I immediately missed him.

Jasper pulled me against him as my breathing worked to calm itself down. I looked up at him and kissed his jaw.

"Jazzy? Can I ask you a question?"

"Course, darlin'."

"Why did you come back?"

He didn't answer for a couple of minutes. I could barely keep my eyes open. When he did answer, I was half asleep.

"Because I needed you." he breathed. "Because I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N okay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. **

Chapter 2

**September **

_**Jasper**_

Bella slept in my arms, wrapped in a blanket so she wouldn't get cold. It was difficult to believe that my idiot brother left this beautiful girl.

I could understand the reason for him leaving but he lied to her. All through the night, I listened to her sleep talk. She wanted Edward.

But what about me? Did she only sleep with me because I was a substitution for Edward? The thought broke my already dead heart. I told her I loved her and she didn't respond. Granted, she was half asleep but would she remember that I said it at all?

Bella's breathing changed and I knew she was waking up now. I glanced out the window. It was still dark out. The clock said it was only five o'clock. Did she usually wake up this early in the morning?

So many questions ran through my head as I waited for Bella to wake up.

One of the major questions was what I was going to do now. My phone buzzed in the pocket of my jeans. I slipped out of bed and went to see what it said.

I swallowed back the guilt when I saw it was from Alice.

_Come home. Now. _

_--Alice_

She wanted me to leave Bella. She must have seen what happened between the two of us. Yes, things haven't been well between us for a while now but Alice was still my wife and I did love her.

I deleted the message, knowing I had to go. But I needed to say goodbye to Bella first.

Speaking of which…

"Jasper?" her soft voice came from the bed.

"I'm here, Bella."

She sat up slowly, blushing, and wrapped the sheet around her naked body. She winced and I felt her discomfort.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Just a little sore." Bella blushed again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She looked at me. "Jasper,"

"Do you still love Edward?" I blurted before I could think.

She looked taken aback by my abrupt question. "What?"

"You were calling out his name in your sleep." I said, glancing at the floor. I couldn't look her in the eye if she told me that she loved him.

"Jasper, I'm always going to love Edward." She said. I winced at her words and immediately knew that she didn't want me after all. She wants Edward.

"Okay."

"Okay?" she took a step towards me. "Jasper, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I pulled my clothes on, avoiding Bella's gaze. "I need to go. Alice wants me to come home."

"Alice is in Forks?"

I monitored her emotions before I spoke. "No."

She swallowed. "Where is she?"

"Alaska."

"You're leaving me?"

"You don't want me here, Bella. It's better if I leave." I walked out the window before she had a chance to respond.

I stared up at her window. "I love you,"

_**Bella**_

"_You don't want me here, Bella. It's better if I leave." _

Jasper's words went through my head a couple of times as I struggled to understand what just happened. Why would he think I didn't want him here? Of course I wanted him here.

Last night opened my eyes: I loved Jasper. It wasn't Edward that I loved, but his brother. I don't think I've been in love with Edward since Phoenix.

Pain sharper than anything I've ever felt brought me to my knees. Jasper didn't want me. He left, just like everyone else. But why? My brain ran over everything we said since I woke up.

"_**Do you still love Edward?" **_

"_**What?" **_

"_**You were calling out his name in your sleep." **_

"_**Jasper, I'm always going to love Edward."**_

_I'm always going to love Edward, I'm always going to love Edward, I'm always going to love Edward…_

Panic overcame me as I realized what happened. I told Jasper I was always going to love Edward. And I would! But I would always love Edward because he was my first love. I was going to tell Jasper that I loved _him_ more. Jasper's tone and the look on his face distracted me from finishing what I was going to say.

And now I was never going to see him again. Any of them again.

The pain was worse than before. Sobs racked my body and I couldn't stop trembling. Jasper was gone. I pushed him away. He thinks I don't love him.

Jasper…

_Two Weeks Later… _

I threw up for the third time that week.

"Bella? Is everything okay?" Charlie's nervous voice came from outside the door.

I leaned my head against the cool tile floor. "Fine."

"Do you need me to get you anything?"

"I don't think so." I sat up slowly. Once I was sure I wasn't going to throw up again, I flushed the toilet and washed my mouth out with water. When I opened the door, Charlie was standing there, looking worried.

"I'm fine, Dad."

"You might have the stomach flu. It's been going around." He pressed.

"I don't think so." I answered. "Actually, I feel much better." And I did. I couldn't understand what happened but it didn't seem to matter. All that matter was I was feeling better.

Charlie pressed his hand to my forehead. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I might as well let him do what he wants. It's the only way to get him to leave me alone.

"Bells, I think you should reconsider going to Jacksonville. I think being out in the sun will help you."

"Dad, I _want_ to stay here." I argued. We've gone over this so many times. But it was always the same answer. "I don't want to have to start new again. I'll be graduating soon."

He sighed.

"I won't fight you, Bells. I just want to see you happy again."

Tears sprang from my eyes. "I know." I whispered. "I'm trying."

Charlie sighed. "If this is what you want, Bella." He looked at the clock. "I've got to get to the station. Call if something happens."

I nodded. "Hey, Charlie?"

He turned to look me. "Thanks for letting me stay."

He nodded once. "Sure thing, kiddo."

Once he was gone, I stripped my clothes, ready to take a shower to get rid of all the sweat when I caught my reflection in the mirror. What I saw had me wondering if it was my imagination.

Closer inspection told me otherwise. There was a very distinct bump sticking out between my hips. I gasped and pressed my hands against my lower abdomen.

No, that's impossible. I turned sideways. The bump was even more prominent. How in the hell did that happen? I've had sex once, and with a vampire!

There was a sharp jab from the inside. "Baby?"

Another kick.

Fuck. I was pregnant.

With Jasper's baby.

What the hell was I going to do? If Charlie found out… shit. Charlie. Charlie couldn't know about this. I couldn't exactly hide it though. But what was I going to do?

Panic overcame me. _Breathe, Bella_, I instructed. _Just think_.

Couldn't do that. The panic was too overwhelming. The only thing I could think of was to leave. But Charlie. Could I really leave him without saying goodbye?

_You've done it before_, a voice in my head whispered.

_I said goodbye. _

_Either way, you still left him_.

I knew I couldn't stay here. This baby was going to be half vampire, half human. I've read legends about an incubus impregnating human women. The chances that I won't survive are pretty high.

And then my little baby is going to be all alone.

It was strange how suddenly all the panic cleared and relaxed me. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought Jasper was here, calming me down.

Did-did the baby do that? He must have. I wanted to laugh. He was going to have Jasper's gift. Too bad Jasper won't actually be here to help me.

I wanted to crumble from the pain but I needed to stay strong for my baby. If anything, I had to keep myself healthy until he was born.

God only knew how long that would be.

I couldn't even go to the doctors. Fuck.

**Early October**

The pain was excruciating.

Please, God, make it end. The baby was trying to claw his way out of my stomach. I knew without a doubt I wouldn't make it alive.

I used the pocketknife I kept on me since leaving to cut open my belly, giving the child room to get out.

I don't remember anything else. Everything went black and I lost consciousness.

oOo

Three more days of pain later and I woke up, alert and conscious. There could only be one reason why I was still alive. I must have turned into a vampire. But how?

I opened my eyes slowly, surprised by how different everything looked. Something crawled onto my chest and I looked down.

A baby boy peered at me with icy blue eyes. Cautiously, I wrapped my arms around him and smiled when he cooed.

"Hi, baby." I looked down at him and kissed his hair. "You need clothes, little one." I sighed. "And I need to hunt, don't I?"

He smiled and sent a wave of calm. "That's very helpful, thank you." I sat on the ground, staring at him. "You need a name, huh? I can't keep calling you baby."

I thought about all the names I came up with. But looking at him now, I knew the perfect name. "Jagger Alexander Swan." I breathed in his sweet scent. While I had no desire to drink the blood I know was running through his veins, I knew I had to feed.

I stood with unusual grace and looked down at Jagger. "Well kiddo, I guess it's just you and me now."

**January **

_**Jasper **_

I couldn't help it.

I had to go back.

I needed her to forgive me.

I needed to apologize.

Standing outside the Swan house, I was surprised at how silent it was. I looked down at my watch. It was only five thirty. The chief should be watching the game like he always did. Bella should be cooking dinner. It was eerily quiet. I knew Chief Swan was in there. I could hear him breathing.

I walked to the door and knocked.

When he opened the door, I couldn't believe my eyes. Charlie looked like he hasn't slept in months. His eyes were red and he looked unhealthily thin.

"What?"

"Chief Swan?"

He blinked and took a closer look at me. "You're one of his kids aren't you?"

"You mean… Carlisle?"

Charlie flinched at the name. "Don't say that name." he hissed. "Because of your family, my daughter is dead."

I froze. Dead? Bella? No, that can't be right. She can't be. Not Bella. Not my mate.

"How…" I swallowed back my pain. "How did she die?"

"Why do you care?" I've never seen Charlie behave so venomously. "You left her. Didn't call, didn't come see her. Why do you care now?"

He was right. I did do all those things. "I just do."

"She died in a car crash. Her truck went up in flames. There was nothing left." Angry tears were streaming down his face. "Now leave. I don't want to see any of yours faces anymore." He growled. "If I see any of you here again, so help me God, I'll throw you in jail myself."

I nodded once. "Yes sir."

I turned my back and started walking. Bella was gone. I had nothing left.

_Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry_.

**All right, I know some of the details are a little vague but with Bella's pregnancy and change but this is mostly a transition chapter into the actually story. Let me know what you think so I could fix it in future chapters. **

**Review Please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to all those who reviewed. I'm sooo happy that ya'll like it. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 3

**25 Years Later**

_**Bella**_

The dark sky was beginning to lighten at the first touch of sunrise. It was always so beautiful. But I never had the chance to see it because the clouds covered them.

I relaxed into the chair with the leather journal in my hands. The air was cool but I didn't feel it. I heard movement from inside and knew Jagger was waking up.

I breathed in the fresh morning scent and closed my eyes. Jagger and I just moved to Rochester so we were starting school today. Jagger was thrilled. Me? Not so much. Now I understand why the Cullens were always against high school. It was a pointless waste of time to do something over and over again. But if we wanted to fit in, that's what we had to do.

It was strange to think twenty-five years has passed. Jagger's rapid growth always scared the crap outta me. I had no knowledge about any of this. I didn't even know how to take care of a hybrid baby. I got lost in my memory of Jagger.

**FLASHBACK**

_Just after I finished my first hunt, I looked down at myself in disgust. My clothes were now completely nonexistent. The little clothes I had left after Jagger's violent birth were tattered and bloodstained. Obviously, I was going to have to find some clothes, for not only myself but Jagger as well. Speaking of…_

_I held Jagger in my arms as he stretched and yawned. I knew he was tired. _

"_Sleep, honey. I'll find us somewhere to go."_

_We needed to get out of Forks. We could no longer stay there. The only thing left that I had to do was stage my own death. That didn't seem too hard. The only question was how? _

_I ran to the Cullens' house with Jagger sleeping in my arms. It was the only place I could think of going to get away from town. No one came out that way because they wouldn't be able to find the trail. _

_The house itself seemed to look rundown. It's sad to think that this house used to be so full of love. And now it just sat there, unwanted. Just like me._

_A shot of pain went through me. The Cullens left me. They were everything to me but they just left me here. None of them said goodbye. Edward left. Jasper left. _

_Jasper. _

_Was I ever going to see my love again? Will he ever get the chance to meet the beautiful baby boy that sat by me for three days while I burned in agony and pain? Will I ever get to tell him that I loved him? _

_So many questions went through my head as I mused. _

_Only when the tiny hand touched my face did I look down. Jagger was staring at me with his blue eyes, sending his love. I hadn't even realized he was awake. God, I sucked at this. _

_I wanted to laugh. Only a child of Jasper's would feel my sadness and send his love. Then I realized something. I may not have had the Cullens but I had Jagger. I did have someone loved me and will count on me for everything. _

_I may not have had Jasper at that moment, but I did have Jagger. While he can't replace the hole Jasper left, he filled it with everything else. _

_I buried my face in his hair. "I love you." I whispered softly. "God, I love you so much." _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Ma?" Jagger's voice came from inside.

"Out here," I called, standing up and stretching, mostly out of habit. Twenty-five years of being a vampire and still I was behaving like I was human.

Jagger came outside, yawning. He was dressed in light blue lounge pants and a grey t-shirt. "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Watching the sun rise before the clouds cover them,"

"Oh." He sat in the chair next to me and watched. He seemed bored of it after two minutes. He reminded me so much of Emmett sometimes. Emmett always gets bored of things that aren't video games. I'm sure he'd spend eternity playing and beating every game he could get his hands on if Rose would let him.

I chuckled at the thought.

Jagger must have felt my amusement because he looked at me. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking how much you remind me of Emmet." It was no surprise to him to hear me mention the Cullens. Jagger and I have talked about them since he was old enough to understand, which wasn't that long after he was born. He knew all about them, including Jasper, which was easier to explain than I expected. I would have thought talking about Jasper would reopen the old wound he left in my heart. It didn't. But then again, when you have an empath for a son, what could you expect?

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

He nodded and ran a hand through his unruly blond hair. I shook my head and ran a hand through it. "You need a haircut."

"Nuh-uh. The last time I went to get my hair cut, they did it all wrong."

"That's because you were too picky." I laughed. "Everything had to be perfect. And when it wasn't, you scared the crap out of the poor woman cutting it."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Go and get ready for school."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sometimes he was more like Jasper than ever. I sighed and went inside, making pancakes. It was one of his favourites.

I finished making them just as he came out. He wore his usual jeans with a nice purple/blue button down shirt. I snickered at the tie. "What's with the tie?"

"It came with the shirt." He said smiling.

"You look very charming." I went to him and kissed his cheek. "I better get ready as well. I can't exactly go in my pyjamas."

He opened his mouth to say something but I gently pushed him to the breakfast bar. "Eat before your breakfast gets cold."

"Wouldn't want that."

I went to take my shower and stayed under the scalding hot water longer than usual. When I did get out, I wrapped a towel around my body and went to change. I chose to wear a short black skirt with a blood red halter with a dangerously low neckline. I pulled on my favourite fuck me boots and a white crop jacket.

"Ma? Hurry up in there. What are you doing?" Jagger called.

"I'm getting ready, what do you think I'm doing?" I pulled out the necklace Jagger got me for my birthday and clasped it around my neck. Glancing in the mirror, I smiled at the sight. This was something Alice would be proud of. Though she would be horrified if she knew I didn't wear it as often as she would have liked.

"How do I look?" I asked, opening the door.

He glanced at me. "Eh."

I frowned. "Eh? That's all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say? Yes, Ma. You look gorgeous. I love that skirt." He shook his head, a look of mock horror on his face. "People would think I'm gay."

"And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"No."

I chuckled and grabbed my bag. "Come on, little man. Let's go."

"Who are you calling little man? I'm taller than you."

"You'll always be my little man, Jagger."

He looked at me with a soft smile. I cupped his cheek in my hand, saddened by how quickly he grew up.

"Why are you feeling so sad?" he asked.

Leave it to the empath to question my emotions. Jasper used to do the same thing. "You grew up so quickly. I wish Jasper had been there to watch." I hugged him close, relishing in his warmth. "He would have loved you."

"Mom,"

I took a calming breath and stepped out of his arms. "We better get going before we're late."

Jagger stared at me for a moment before he nodded.

We took the red Porsche. It was my second baby. It seemed ridiculous to take to school but I loved it and we only had the one car.

People stared at us when I parked in the parking lot.

"All right, Jagger. What did we talk about?" I asked, taking the keys from the ignition.

"I'm not to call you Mom. We are brother and sister." I drilled this and our story into his head so he could recite it in his sleep. Jagger was always a much better liar than me.

"Good." I stepped out of the car and grabbed my bag from the back. "You comin' or what?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

He got out of the car and came to stand beside me. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

As we walked towards the school, the whispering started.

_Look at them!_

_I totally call her. _

_Mmm. I want him! _

_The female reminds me of the others. _

"There are others here." I whispered to Jagger.

"We'll just have to keep an eye out for them."

I didn't answer. What if it was the Cullens? My nerves acted up until I felt Jagger send a strong dose of calm my way. "Relax." He whispered as we stepped into the office.

I nodded and smiled.

The woman at the counter looked up as we came inside. "Hi, can I help you?" The nameplate in front of her said her name was Mrs. Avalon. She reminded me of Mrs. Cope.

Jagger elbowed me lightly.

"I'm Isabella Cameron. This is my brother Jagger."

"Oh." She swallowed as she peeked at Jagger. Her heartbeat quickened. "Of course," She squeaked and shuffled through the paper she had in front of her. In her haste, she cut her finger on a piece of paper.

The scent of fresh blood burned my throat. Jagger, feeling my blood lust spike, grabbed hold of my arm. I was thankful that he was here. I don't know what would have happened if he wasn't.

"You need to hunt soon." He said, too low for the woman to hear.

I nodded my head in acknowledgement and closed my eyes as I accepted the calm waves Jagger was sending me.

The woman cleared her throat nervously. I wasn't surprised. Human instinct tells them to stay away from us. Once I knew my eyes went back to the golden colour, I opened my eyes. "Here's your schedule, Miss. Cameron." She handed it over with a blue slip. "Get your teachers to sign this and bring it back after school."

"Sure thing," Jagger said cheerfully.

"Good luck." She squeaked again.

We left the office and I leaned against the wall. "You okay?" Jagger asked, watching me carefully.

I took a slow breath of fresh air in and smiled with a nod. "I am feeling much better. Thank you." I leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"No sweat. We can't exactly let you eat anyone." He smiled, teasingly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Har-har. That's very funny." I chuckled. "I'll meet you at lunch, kiddo."

"Unless we have a class." He winked and left.

With a laugh, I made my way to my first class. Jagger and I decided to start out as sophomores. Jagger was too smart for his own good. He would be able to handle it. He could probably handle it better than I could.

The morning passed by in a blur. I remember going to Spanish, Math and Science but things got a lot more interesting and tense when I walked into my English class. I was surprised to see Jagger standing at the desk, getting his slip signed.

We were so in sync with each other Jagger didn't have to turn around to know I walked into the room.

"Here you are Mr. Cameron."

"Thanks."

I stepped forward as Jagger stepped back. "Hi, Mr. Richards! I'm Izzy Cameron." I smiled brightly as he gaped at me.

Jagger was snickering behind me. "Be quiet! This isn't funny." I hissed, too low for anyone in the room to hear.

"Actually it's hilarious."

The ringing bell seemed to bring him out of his stupor and he seemed the slip.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Miss. Hale?"

I stiffened immediately.

"Is there a problem Miss. Cameron?"

"No sir." I said through clenched teeth. I turned stiffly and walked over to Jagger. He felt my alarm.

"You okay?" he whispered. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later."

I sat in the chair beside Rosalie. This was what I was afraid of. I knew as soon as the humans mentioned _the others_ that the Cullens had to be here. Chancing a peek at her, I groaned inwardly. She was still gorgeous.

Throughout the period, she kept shooting me looks. It was making me nervous. Jagger sent me a strong dose of calm. My body relaxed and I sent him my gratitude. It was only going to get worse.

_**Rosalie**_

As I sat in English, waiting for the class to start, I smelled a scent that was different. It wasn't human or vampire. Before I could think more about it, the girls started whispering about the two new students that arrived today. It was like Forks High all over again. Can't they keep their gossip to themselves?

I sat staring, bored, out the window when I saw the new kid walk inside. I turned to look at him. He was gorgeous. Blond hair, icy blue eyes, an easy smile. He looked strangely familiar. "Hi. I'm Jagger Cameron." He said.

He wasn't human. The way he moved and handled himself showed through. But he wasn't vampire either. It was like a mix between the two. I could even hear a heartbeat. What the hell was going on?

Before I could think about it anymore, a girl came in. I knew right away she was a vampire. She was just as gorgeous as the guy. All the guys in the room started whispering about her. My jealousy and vanity broke through. How dare they pay more attention to her than me?!

Her voice broke through. "Hi, Mr. Richards. I'm Izzy Cameron."

So they were related.

Jagger was snickering at the look that crossed Mr. Richards's. "Be quiet! This isn't funny." She hissed, too low for the humans to hear. She must not have realized there was another vampire in the room.

"Actually it's hilarious."

"Why don't you take a seat next to Miss. Hale?" I chanced a look at the empty seat beside me. Maybe I can get some answers out of her.

I noticed her stiffened posture. What did I do? She didn't even know me.

"Is there a problem Miss. Cameron?"

"No sir."

Izzy took the seat beside me as Jagger took the seat in front of her. I kept glancing at her, which I'm sure must have annoyed her. I knew how she felt.

By the time class ended, she was out of her seat like a bat out of hell. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria." She whispered to Jagger.

He nodded and I stared at her for a moment. She seemed so familiar. She reminded me of Bella. I recoiled from that thought. Bella was dead. And gone.

"Jagger?" I said in a soft voice.

He stilled and looked at me. "Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale. It's nice to meet you."

This time, he seemed to stiffen. "Holy shit!" His eyes widened. "Uh, I need to go."

This time, he left just as quickly as her. What the hell was going on? I was determined to figure it out.

_**Bella **_

"Ma?" Jagger's soft voice came from close by. "Are you okay?"

I stood up from my crouch. "I thought I told you not to call me that here."

"Sorry." He looked sheepishly. He looked at me with worried eyes. "But are you okay?"

I didn't know how to answer that honestly. "I don't know."

He wrapped his arms around my shoulder. "What are you worried about?"

"I don't want them to know who I am yet." I said. I looked at him. "Don't tell them. Please? I don't think I'll be able to handle that."

"Is it because of Edward?" Jagger knew all about my relationship with Edward, or as much as I could tell my son about a previous relationship.

"Partly." I admitted. "I want to see Jasper first."

He nodded slowly. "Okay."

I breathed out and rested my head on his shoulder. "Are you hungry?" I asked after a moment.

"Uh, a little."

I rolled my eyes. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I was checking to see if you were okay."

"That's very sweet of you." I smiled. "Thank you."

"Come on, then. Let's go meet the Cullens."

**A/N Well, that's it. I hope you guys liked it. Please Review and tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. **

Chapter 4

_**Bella **_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jagger,"

We walked into the cafeteria. "Why don't you go and get your lunch?" I pushed him towards the line. "I'll find a table and then we'll deal with the issue."

"Issue?" he said incredulously. "Really?"

"Just go."

"Yes, _Mom_." He said it in a teasing voice but I knew better. He went to get his lunch while I found a table away from the humans.

Just as I sat down, Alice showed up. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen."

Oh, how I've missed Alice and her bubbly personality. "Izzy Cameron."

"I know." She smiled brightly. "Rosalie told me." she studied my closely. "You remind me of someone I used to know."

Figures.

"Izzy?" Jagger was stuffing a hot dog in his mouth when he sat down.

"You're going choke on that." I said with distaste.

"Pfft." He swallowed the dog and smiled widely. "See? I didn't choke."

"Just be careful, please." Alice cleared her throat. "Oh. Uh, sorry Alice. This is my brother Jagger. Jagger, this is Alice Cullen."

He choked on his soda. "Are you serious?"

I kicked him from under the table. "Manners, Jagger."

"Sorry."

"What can I do for you, Alice?"

"My family wants to talk to you both." She said. "We're curious. It's not every day we come across a vegetarian vampire. Or a… what are you, exactly?" she asked Jagger.

Jagger huffed indignantly. "He's a vampire/human hybrid." I said. "His father was a vampire, his mother human."

"Where are his parents?"

"His human mother died." Jagger winced. I paused. "Are you okay?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him.

He nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He looked at me with his icy blue eyes. I knew he knew how much pain he caused me in the beginning. It was a sore topic for him.

"I think it would be better if we didn't talk about this now." I said, running a hand through Jagger's hair. He put his head on my shoulder and sighed.

Alice nodded in agreement. "Why don't you meet us after school? You can meet the rest of the family as well as our parents."

"Sure, Alice."

She paused and frowned. Then she shook her head and walked away.

"Honey, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure. It's just hard to talk about."

"I know." I pressed a kiss to his forehead. "We just won't talk about it." I looked at him. "Okay?"

He smiled weakly and pushed the tray of food away. "I'm not hungry."

oOo

I wouldn't admit this out loud but I was actually so excited to see Carlisle and Esme again. Of course, they couldn't know who I was just yet but that's beside the point.

Alice met us outside the school. "You ready?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I'll drive with you since Edward and the others took the Volvo."

I snorted. Edward still drove a Volvo?

"How many are vampires are in your family?" Jagger asked as I led them to the car.

"Eight." Alice said.

"Wow." He said in amazement. "How do you all live together?"

"It's difficult with so many mated couples but we handle it."

"Makes me glad it's just you and me." Jagger said to me.

I nodded and sighed as I saw people gathered around my baby. "Hey!" I called. "Away from the car please!"

The guys moved away. "Jagger! Dude, this is your car?" one of them said.

Jagger shook his head. "The car belongs to my sister, dude."

Their jaws dropped. "Pick up your jaws boys. It's not that strange to see a woman driving a car like this." I said, stepping into the car.

"Nice, Iz." Jagger said, sliding into the back.

"This is my baby."

"I know." He flashed a brilliant smile and leaned back as Alice stepped in the car.

"This is really nice." She said. "I'll bet Rosalie would freak if she saw it."

"Where am I going?"

Alice gave me directions. The house that I ended up driving up to was exactly what I expected for the Cullens.

I hesitated getting out of the car. Jasper was in there and I didn't know if I was ready to see him just yet. "You can do it, Ma." Jagger whispered so low that Alice couldn't hear. He sent me a wave of confidence and I smiled at him appreciatively.

Jagger and I got out of the car and followed Alice to the house. The Cullens were all standing around the room, waiting in silence.

When we stepped inside, Esme and Carlisle came forward. It had a strong feeling of déjà vu. Only instead of Edward with me, it was Alice.

"Hello, Izzy. I'm Esme."

I wanted to fling my arms around her neck and hug her tight. But since I couldn't do that, I smiled politely. "Hello, Esme. This is Jagger."

She turned her gaze to Jagger and her golden eyes widened. "Oh, dear."

I went still as Jagger smiled at her. "Hello."

"Esme," Carlisle said, gently pulling Esme into his side. "Forgive my wife. She's just very happy to meet you." He stepped forward and took my hand. "It's nice to meet you, Izzy. I'm Carlisle. These are our children, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Aaron."

I realized almost immediately that Jasper wasn't here. Jagger seemed to pick up on that too. "Alice said there were eight of you."

Carlisle frowned. "Yes. Jasper left."

"He left? Where?" I asked.

"No one knows." Edward said. "He calls every once in a while."

Jasper wasn't even here. I looked at Edward. He was exactly like I remembered him. Except he looked so strained. I wondered why.

"Come, sit down." Carlisle said. "We're very curious about you, Izzy."

I nodded once. When I entered the room, I saw a photo of the entire family on the mantle. I was surprised to see myself in the photo as well. Esme followed my gaze because a heartbreaking look crossed her face.

"Her name was Bella." She said.

I glanced at Esme. "She was my daughter."

"But she was human." I said. It was easier to talk about this than I thought. Probably because they didn't know who I was.

"Yes, she was." Edward growled. "She was perfect and beautiful and selfless."

"What happened to her?" Jagger asked. "Clearly she's not here. If you loved her so much, than why did you leave?"

"We had to." Edward snarled. "It was for her own safety. Bella didn't realize what she was getting into. I left to protect her."

It took a while for his words to register in my head. Edward... lied to me? Why would he do that?

My anger burst through and I had to fight myself not to rip off his arm.

"Let's not talk about this." Esme interrupted. "Bella is a sore subject for all of us."

"So Izzy, tell us about yourself."

"It's not that exciting. I was found dying in the middle of the forest. I was changed and voila. There you go."

"What about Jagger?" Edward asked, staring hard at my son. "I can't hear your thoughts. Either of you."

"Really?" I beamed, before I realized I wasn't supposed to know about his mind reading abilities. Thankfully, no one caught on.

"You read thoughts?" Fortunately, Jagger knew better and behaved with the appropriate amount of surprise.

"Yes. It's my extra ability. And I've never come across someone who deflected that before."

"Except Bella." Alice chirped.

Edward sent her a death glare before turning to look at us. "How are you doing that?"

"Izzy's probably shielding us subconsciously." Jagger said. "She has a mental and physical shield. If she thinks there's danger around, her shield will go up subconsciously."

"That's very informative of you, Jagger. Thank you." I said with sarcasm.

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Is there any way you can take it down?"

"Yes." I said. "But I don't really want to. The idea of someone else reading my thought sucks. I happen to like the privacy of my mind."

Edward frowned. "Dude! Can you project it? It'd be cool if Eddie couldn't hear my thoughts either!" Emmett said, bouncing in his seat.

"Like I want to," Edward grumbled under his breath.

"Sorry, Emmett,"

He pouted. God, I've missed him.

"Izzy? Can I talk to you?" Carlisle asked after our little banter.

"Of course, Carlisle."

"Outside, please. Away from the family,"

"Is something wrong, Carlisle?" Esme asked, looking between Carlisle and me.

"Nothing dear,"

I stood up. "Be good, Jagger."

"Yes, ma'am."

I rolled my eyes as I followed Carlisle outside.

We walked about fifty yards from the house before he stopped and turned to me. "So Bella, it's been a long time."

I cursed. I should have known Carlisle would figure it out. Nothing gets passed him. "How'd you figure it out?"

"Well, it wasn't really that hard." He said with a smile. "First, was how you reacted when we started talking about your human life. Next was when we mentioned that Jasper wasn't here. You shouldn't have behaved the way you did when we told you he was gone. Of course, then Edward mentioned he couldn't read your mind. You were thrilled he still couldn't hear your thoughts when you should have reacted as though you had no idea about it," Drat. I knew someone would have noticed that. "Of course, that led to the explanation Jagger gave about your shield. I've known for quite some time that you would have had a shield."

"Well, nothing gets passed you, does it Dr. C?"

He chuckled. "Bella, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Hiding yourself from the family? Don't you want them to know you're alive?"

"I'm not really alive, Carlisle."

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean Bella. Why are you Izzy Cameron?"

"I decided to be Izzy Cameron long before I realized you guys were here. I never thought I'd see any of you again."

Carlisle ran a hand over his face. "Bella, what really happened to you after we left? How were you changed?"

I swallowed. "I'm not ready to talk about that Carlisle. I'll tell you soon, I promise. But for now, I just need to adjust to everything. Edward just told me the truth behind his leaving me behind and I—"

"Truth? Bella, what are you talking about?"

"Edward lied when he left."

"What did he say?"

"He said he didn't love me. That I was no good for him and that he didn't want to keep pretending to be human when he wasn't."

Carlisle's face changed to anger. I don't think I've ever seen Carlisle angry before. It was an alarming sight.

"Please, Carlisle. It happened a long time ago. I'm over it now."

He looked at me. "Bella,"

I stepped into his arms and hugged him. He was surprised but then he wrapped his arms around me. "I missed you, Carlisle."

"I've missed you too, Bella."

We stayed like that for several moments. When he pulled away, I sighed. "Carlisle, promise me you won't tell the rest of the family about this. I'm not ready for their questions just yet. I'll tell them soon."

"I promise, Bella."

"That includes Esme." He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him. "I know you don't want to lie to her but it will only be for a little bit longer. I promise."

He sighed and nodded. "I promise, Bella." He cupped my face and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "I'm so proud of you, Bella. You've done so well for yourself."

I smiled weakly. "I'm glad you think so."

"Come on, honey. Let's get home before Emmett corrupts Jagger."

*

Emmett and Jagger were playing video games when Carlisle and I walked inside. I looked at the clock, surprised by how late it was.

"You're back!" Edward said, standing up from his piano.

"Yes. But we really should be going." I said, walking over to where Jagger sat. "Come on, kiddo. It's time to get home. You need to eat."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." I said. "Now let's go."

"But—"

"No buts. Come on. Get a move on."

"Aww, come on, Izzy. Jagger's my only competition. Ever since Jasper left, I've had no one to play with."

Jagger glanced at me at the mention of Jasper but I ignored him. "Sorry, Emmett. Jagger's got to get home, do homework, eat and sleep."

"You sleep?"

"Yeah. Don't you?" Jagger teased.

"Nah, man. I don't need sleep. Sleep is for pussies."

Rosalie smacked him in the head. "Ow! What the hell woman?"

"Stop being such an idiot."

I laughed. "Come on, Jagger."

He sighed and stood up. "See ya later Em."

"Later dude!"

"Have fun?"

He nodded and smiled.

_**Jasper **_

I had no idea where I was. All I knew was that it was dark and I was alone.

Dark, ominous thoughts went through my head as they always had since the day Charlie told me that my love was dead.

Why did I have to be so selfish? I knew what Edward's leaving did to her and then I went and did the same thing.

_But she said she would always love Edward._

That's no excuse.

My phone beeped. I looked down at it, debating whether I should open it. It was probably from the family, asking me to come home.

I can't go home. I fucked up everything. Edward would try to kill me and I don't think I'd be able to handle three mated couples, all happy and in love.

My phone beeped again.

What could be so important that they can't leave me alone?

Opening the phone, I read the first text.

_Come home, Jasper. We miss you. _

_--Alice _

I deleted that and looked at the second one. I was surprised to see that it was from Carlisle. He knew I needed to be away. What happened?

_Son, I know you need your space right now but you should come home. There is something you need to see. _

_--Carlisle_

I debated whether or not I should go.

There was one more thing I needed to do. After spending twenty-five years as a solitary vampire, I was ready to go back to my family.

But not until I had the chance to say goodbye.

I texted Carlisle back with a promise.

_Soon. _

**Well, there you have it. I'm not one hundred percent happy with this chapter but I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy. **

Chapter 5

_**Jasper**_

I walked slowly towards the headstone.

My beautiful Bella.

I came to the graveyard every year since I learned that she died. And each time, I was never able to say goodbye. I keep expecting her to show up.

That's never going to happen but I can't help but hope.

There were flowers in front of the headstone. They were dead.

I kicked them away and sat down in front of the headstone. I ran my fingers over the words carved into the stone.

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN

BELOVED DAUGHTER

God, why did she have to die? Haven't I lost enough?

I swallowed back my anger. Tears that would never fall burned my eyes. "Bella, I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen." I buried my head in my hands. "You weren't supposed to die. I didn't want to cause you pain but it looks like I caused it anyway."

"Please forgive me."

_**Bella**_

I was washing the dishes from Jagger's dinner when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. He put his chin on my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Ma?"

I nodded.

"I don't believe you." He said. "I know you, Ma. Something's bothering you."

I turned off the water and rested my hands on the counter. "It's being here." I said. "Not in Rochester, but being around the Cullens in general." I rested one hand over his. "You are so much like Jasper, Jagger. It's strange that no was seemed to notice."

"It's more than just that."

"You're too perceptive."

"Wonder where I got it from." He chuckled.

I turned around and looked at Jagger, running my fingers through his blond locks. Underneath the tough exterior, he was still the little boy who needed me. "It goes both ways, little one. I know that seeing the Cullens was just as hard for you as it was for me. You were never given the chance to meet Jasper."

"Ma, I don't need to meet Jasper. I have you."

I cupped his warm cheek in my hand. "Sometimes you need more than just a mother, Jagger. You need male bonding and all that."

"Isn't that why I have Uncle Emmett?"

I smiled. "Okay, I'll admit. Emmett is great with that aspect. But don't you _want_ to get to know your father?"

"Why would I want to get to know the man that left you?" He walked to the French doors and crossed his arms.

"To be fair, Jasper thought I didn't love him."

"That's no excuse."

There was no point in arguing with him. When he believed something, he believed strongly in it. Jagger may have looked like Jasper but he behaved a lot like me.

"All right, baby. I think it's time for bed."

He yawned and nodded. "Goodnight, Ma."

"Goodnight, honey." I kissed his cheek. "Sleep well."

I just finished washing the dishes and cleaning up when I heard a knock on the door. Suspicious, I went to answer it. I nearly shrieked when I saw Emmett standing in the doorway.

He looked strangely serious. "Emmett? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see where you lived."

"How much did you hear?" I demanded.

"Enough."

"Fuck." I banged my head against the door. "All right. Come inside." I opened it for him and walked to the living room. "Clearly we need to talk."

Emmett sat down in the chair and looked at me with angry eyes. "Who are you? Really?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious, Emmy Bear?"

He stiffened and stared at me hard. "Bella,"

"The one and only,"

"How the hell are you still alive?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Bella, we were told you died."

"By who?"

"Jasper,"

I stiffened. "Where did Jasper hear I was dead?"

"Charlie told him."

"When did Jasper go see Charlie?" I asked.

"About six months after we left,"

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"Uh..." I looked at the ceiling and sighed. "Charlie knows."

"Knows? As in he knows _knows_?"

I nodded.

"How?"

"Well..."

**FLASHBACK **

"_Do you see that man over that, Jagger?" _

_He nodded._

"_That's your grandfather." _

"_Grandpop?" _

_I smiled and nodded. "He's my father." _

"_Can we go see him?" _

"_Afraid not, kiddo. Grandpa thinks I'm dead." I whispered, holding him closer. _

_He struggled in my arms, wanting to get down. I put him down unthinkingly and he ran towards Charlie. _

"_Jagger!" I hissed. _

_I watched in alarm as he bumped into Charlie. "Ow." He complained, struggling to get up. _

"_Are you okay?" Charlie asked, picking him up. _

_Jagger flashed him a perfect little smile. "I'm perfect." _

_I could see Charlie melt. "Where are you parents little man?" _

"_My momma's here." _

"_Where?" _

"_She's over there." _

_Charlie squinted in my direction. I cringed back. He can't see me. He can't know that I'm here. _

"_I don't see her, kiddo." He looked down at Jagger. "What's your name?" _

"_Jagger. Jagger Alexander Swan." _

_I winced. "Oh, Jagger," _

"_S-Swan?" _

_Jagger nodded enthusiastically. _

"_Do you know your momma's name, Jagger?" Charlie asked, looking around quickly. My shoulders sagged, knowing Jagger would blow my cover. _

"_Isabella!" he cheered. _

_He swallowed. "Bella? Are you out there? Please, if you're there, come out." _

"_Come out, Momma! Please!" _

_I closed my eyes, mentally and physically preparing myself for this. I didn't know what would happen when I came out. _

"_Momma!" _

_Charlie looked like he was about to have a heart attack when he saw me. I took Jagger out of Charlie's arms and smiled weakly. "Hi, Daddy,"_

_He looked at me for a moment and then passed out. "Oh! Dad!" I moved Jagger so he was hanging from my shoulders. _

"_Is he okay, Momma?" Jagger asked._

"_Yeah. He's fine. Grandpa passed out."_

"_Will he wake up soon?" _

"_I hope so." I picked up Charlie and took him into the house._

_It was several minutes until Charlie came too. When he did, he thought it was a dream. "Sue? Oh, honey, I just had the strangest dream." _

"_Sue?" I chuckled. "Dad, are you finally... dating someone?"_

_Charlie stared at me and reached out to touch me. I held my breath as his warm, sweet breath washed over me. _

"_Bella?" _

_I nodded. _

"_I'm not dreaming, am I?" _

_I shook my head. _

"_You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do Isabella!" _

"_I know."_

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Dame, he knows everything."

I nodded. "I can't really be upset with Jagger. He just wanted to get to know his grandfather. He was only a baby."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Jagger is your son." I nodded. "And Charlie knows not only our secret but that Jagger is your son?" I nodded again. "Does he know who Jagger's father is?"

"Yes." I said. "Jagger and Charlie both know."

"Well, are you going to tell me or leave me in the dark?"

"Come on, Em. Is it really that hard to figure out? I was human when Jagger was born. He's half vampire. The only vampires I knew were the Cullens."

He thought for a moment. Then he gasped. "Bella! Did you have an affair with Carlisle?"

I wanted to laugh. "Try again, Emmett."

"Jasper?" he said slowly.

I nodded.

"What? But you love Edward! Why would you sleep with Jasper?"

"I don't love Edward the way I used to, Emmett."

He stared at me, hard. "Do you really love him, Bells?"

"Jasper?" He nodded. "More than my own life. Jasper is everything I could ever want and more. He is the father of my son. I loved Jagger since the moment I knew about him. In that moment, I knew that even though I didn't have Jasper, I still had a piece of him in our son."

"He does remind me of Jazz." Emmett said.

"I know."

"Bells?" he looked at me with a heartbreaking expression on his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave. Edward made us."

"It's okay Emmett. I understand." I looked down at my hands. "I'm just glad you're here now."

He smiled widely.

"I need to go hunting."

"Can I come?" he asked enthusiastically. "I've always wanted to take my lil' sister out hunting,"

I studied his face. He looked so happy. I couldn't let him down. "All right, Em."

He beamed happily

oOo

"Ma?"

"Here, baby."

Jagger came out, stretching his arms and yawning. He smiled when he saw me. "Did you go hunting while I was sleeping?"

I nodded. "Em and I went bear hunting."

"Emmett?" he seemed surprised.

"He eavesdropped on the end of our conversation." I said. "I had to tell him the truth."

"Did you tell him not to tell anyone? Seeing how you don't want anyone to know who we really are?"

"Yes, Jagger." I cupped his face in my hand. "Go get ready while I make breakfast."

"Yes, ma'am."

oOo

Jagger drove to school today.

I'll admit it. It was hard to let him take the keys. Despite the fact that Jagger was an excellent driver, this was my baby and I was reluctant.

Alice and Emmett were waiting for us in the parking lot. I heard Alice gasp in horror. I inwardly chuckled.

"What the hell are you wearing?" she shrieked.

"Good morning, Alice."

She took in my outfit from head to toe, muttering something about it being _all wrong_. "Please relax Alice."

"But that shirt! And those jeans..." she shook her head.

"Come on, Alice. She looks good." Emmett said, bored.

"What happened to the outfit you were wearing yesterday?" she demanded. "That was nice. This-this is just suicidal."

"Thank you, Alice. I appreciate that."

"Well it's true."

"We need to get to class, Izzy."

"I know." I winked at Alice, knowing this was getting on her nerves. "Lets' go, Jagger."

As the morning progressed, I spent the majority of it thinking about Jasper. I wish he would come back. Just so I could smack him for being such an idiot.

On my way to the cafeteria for lunch, my phone rang. I stepped into a deserted alcove and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Bella?" _

"Dad?"

"_Hi!" _

"What's wrong?"

"_What makes you think something's wrong?" _

"You don't usually call in the middle of the day unless something happened or you want something."

He huffed. _"All right. You caught me. I want you and Jagger to come home. I've missed my grandson."_

"You don't miss me?"

"_Of course! But Jagger is so much fun. We can go fishing and watch sports. All the things that you don't like." _

"Is this your way of saying you've always wanted a son?" I was just teasing him but apparently he thought I was serious.

"_No! You will always be my baby girl, Isabella." _

"I was just kidding."

"_Oh."_ He paused. _"So are you going to come up and see me or not? Because Sue wants to see Jagger as well." _

I shook my head. It's always all about Jagger. "Dad, Jagger and I started school in New York. We might be able to come down for Spring break."

"_Really?"_ he sounded enthusiastic.

"I'll talk to Jagger, Dad." I chuckled. "Anything else?"

"_Uh, yeah."_ He coughed once and I knew he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

"What is it, Dad?"

"_Er... Jasper's in Forks." _

I blinked and leaned against the wall. "Are you sure?"

"_Yeah. I saw him at your headstone."_

Biting my lip, I closed my eyes. Jasper was in Forks. He still thought I was dead.

"_Bella? Do you want me to tell Jasper that you're alive?" _

"I don't know." I breathed out. "I'll call you back."

"Izzy?" Jagger's voice called from close by. "Ma?"

"Here."

"What's wrong?"

"Charlie called." I said. Jagger beamed. "Jasper's in Forks."

**Okay, I know I left a cliffy but I have a poll on my profile. Go and answer it and I'll update a.s.a.p. In the meantime... Review please. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks to everyone that answered my poll. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

_**Bella**_

"What are you going to do, Ma?" Jagger asked, rubbing my shoulders.

"Honestly? I don't know." I dropped my head into my hands. "Charlie wants to know if he should tell Jasper or not."

"What is it _you_ want?" he asked.

"This isn't just about me, Jagger." I said. "This has to be what you want, too."

He stopped and sighed. "Ma, all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy." He looked down and I knew he wasn't sure what he was feeling. "But I want to meet him."

"All right," I kissed Jagger on the cheek and rested my chin on his head as he put his cheek on my shoulder. "I'll call Charlie." I stood up and grabbed the phone. "Looks like I'll be going to Forks."

"What about me?" he asked.

"I'll ask the Cullens if you can stay with them." I said. "It'll give you a chance to get to know them without actually revealing who you are."

"Sweet,"

I chuckled as I dialled Charlie's number.

"_Hello?" _

"Hi, Dad,"

"_Bells?" _

"Yeah. I know it's late but I talked to Jagger. I'm going to be coming to Forks as soon as I get everything worked out. I want you to convince Jasper to come to the house. I will explain everything to him when I get there."

"_You sure this is what you want, Bella?"_ Charlie asked.

"Yes. Jagger and I both want this. No matter what happened between us, I still love Jasper and I want him to meet my—_our_— son."

"_I can try, Bella. But it might not be that easy."_ He sighed_. "I told Jasper never to show up here when I first learned you died. I was so heartbroken, baby girl. He might run away if I tried to get close." _

"I don't think he will, Dad."

"_Is Jagger going to come with you?" _

"Not this time. I don't want to burden Jasper with so much before he's ready."

"_Alright, Bells. I can't wait to see you. Tell Jagger I love him." _

"Will do," I said. "I love you, Dad."

"_Love you too, baby girl."_

*

"Carlisle, do you think you could let Jagger stay here for a couple of days? There are a few things that I need to take care of and it's better off if he stayed here."

"Sure, Bella,"

"I'll only be gone for a couple of days."

He nodded his head.

"I really do appreciate this, Carlisle. I would bring Jagger with me if I could but I can't."

"You don't have to explain to me, Bella. I understand."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

I headed downstairs where Jagger and Emmett were playing one of their video games. "Ha! I win!" Jagger cheered.

Emmett pouted. "You cheated!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"That's enough." I said, walking over to them. "Come on Jagger. I have to get to the airport."

"Is everything set?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Jagger will be staying here for a couple of days." I said to Emmett, who was looking at us curiously.

"Sweet,"

"Be good, Jagger. I don't want to come home and hear that you two brought the house down unintentionally."

"Jeez! Only Rosie and I could bring a house down."

"Ugh. Too much information there, Em,"

He chuckled.

"Goodbye, Emmett."

_**Charlie**_

I walked slowly to the cemetery. Jasper was still sitting in front of Bella's headstone, as still as a statue.

When I walked behind Jasper, he moved.

"Chief Swan." He said.

"Call me Charlie, Jasper." I said.

"I'll be leaving soon, Charlie."

"I want you to come with me, son. There's something we need to discuss."

"What is there to talk about, Charlie? She's gone."

I studied him as he spoke. He looked awful. Tired and worn out. His eyes were black and I knew he needed to hunt.

"Come, Jasper."

_**Bella **_

I knocked on the door, feeling silly. I was standing outside Charlie's house, waiting anxiously to see my lost love.

Sue answered the door. "Hello, dear. It's good to see you." I beamed at her and hugged her.

"It's good to be home."

"Come inside." She opened the door wider and I walked in. I was barely in the house when something hit me hard.

All I knew was someone picking me up and twirling me around. "Bella!"

I laughed at Seth's exuberance. "Hi, Seth."

He put me down and studied me. "You still look exactly like you always do."

"I can say the same for you, Seth." I chuckled. "You still smell as bad, too."

"Psst. You know you love me."

"No." I shook my head. "I just put up with you. There's a difference."

He pouted. "Where's Jagger? Did he come with you?"

"Not this time, Seth. But we'll be coming back for Spring break." I bit my lip and looked around. "Is Jasper here?" I asked.

"He's hunting. Charlie managed to convince him that he needed to hunt."

"Doesn't Jasper find it a little strange that Charlie knows that he's is a vampire?"

"I don't think Jasper's noticed much since he left your headstone." Sue said. "I don't think Jasper's really going to grasp what's going on until he sees you."

"How long ago did he leave?"

"Just a couple of hours," Seth said, leading me to the kitchen. "He should be back soon."

Sue, Seth and I talked about trivial matters while we waited. Ten minutes later, I was awarded by the sweet smell of leather and sandalwood.

_Jasper. _

I stood up and walked slowly to the door where Jasper was standing, looking uncomfortable. At my approach, he jerked up and blinked at me.

"Bella?" He whispered.

"Hello, Jasper."

_**Jasper **_

If vampires could faint, I'm sure I'd be on the floor.

"Bella?"

"Hello, Jasper."

"How-how are you still alive?"

Bella's eyes flickered to Charlie. "We should probably sit down." She said. "This is a long story and it isn't exactly an easy one to tell."

Charlie walked into the living room and sat down beside Sue.

I stayed rooted, staring at the woman I loved. She was here, alive and a vampire. She was so beautiful, despite the sadness in her eyes.

"Come sit, Jasper." Bella said, taking hold of my hand.

Sparks went through me at her simple touch and I sighed at the love that encircled around me. Twenty-five long years of feeling nothing but numbness, all disappeared in a matter of seconds.

Bella led me to the couch and I sat down. She moved across the coffee table so she was facing me.

She didn't say anything. From her emotions, I knew she was waiting for me to speak.

"How are you still alive?" I blurted without thinking.

Bella looked at her hands, her sadness washing over me. "The morning you left, I fell even more into the black hole Edward created when he left." I flinched at the mention of Edward. "It was so hard to watch you leave because I never had the chance to finish what I was going to say. You just left." She paused and chocked back a sob. "I never had the chance to tell you that I loved _you_. When I told you I would always love, Edward, I wasn't lying. He was my first love and you can't forget something like that. But _you_ are the one that holds my heart." I wanted to go to her and hold her, apologize for being such an idiot, but she started talking again. "Two weeks after you left, I was getting sick. Charlie was worried but I told him nothing was wrong."

"Nothing my ass," Charlie grumbled under his breath.

"Anyway, I was getting ready to take a shower when I noticed the bump."

I stared at her. "Bump?"

"It was a baby bump, Jasper."

I didn't understand. "You were pregnant?"

She nodded her head. "It was probably the most horrifying thing I've ever experienced. I was alone. I certainly couldn't tell Charlie that I was going to be having a vampire/human hybrid. I looked about four months pregnant when I realized what it was. So I left." She ran a hand absently over her flat stomach. "I never told Charlie where I was going, even though I was never very far. I was at the Cullen house for the remainder of the pregnancy. It lasted only a month.

"It was after I left that I faked my death. I made it look like I crashed into a tree and set the truck on fire." She shook her head and smiled weakly at Charlie. "Early October, Jagger was born. I nearly died giving birth to him but he bit me and I started the change."

"The child is venomous?" I asked in disbelief.

I watched her nod once. "He sat with me for three days while I burned in agony. I didn't even get the chance to see him before the change started." She smiled. "He looks so much like you, Jasper. The resemblance is uncanny."

Charlie snickered. "Jagger may be Jasper's son but anyone who knew you would know he was _your_ son." He said to Bella.

I watched them banter back and forth before I realized Charlie wasn't supposed to know about us. "Bella? How does Charlie know that we're vampires?"

Their teasing stopped and she frowned. "Jagger and I came back after a year. I just wanted to show him what Charlie looked like. Of course, he wanted to meet his Grandpop,"— Bella and Charlie smiled simultaneously— "And jumped out of my arms, running to meet Charlie."

"Nearly had a heart attack when my supposed dead daughter walks out, looking healthy and rather frightening looking."

"Jagger told him who he was before that."

Charlie chuckled. "I still remember like it was yesterday. He was so polite and straight to the point."

"That's Jagger for you." Sue said, speaking for the first time since I came back. "He's just like Jasper in that way."

"Since Jagger blew my cover, I had no choice but to come out."

Bella told me the rest of their history, up until they met with the rest of the family in Rochester. "Only Carlisle and Emmett know who I am. Emmett is the only one who knows who Jagger is."

"Where is Jagger?"

"He's in Rochester, staying with the Cullens. They all think Jagger is my brother."

"Is there-are there any pictures of him?" I asked, swallowing.

Bella looked at Charlie. Sue stood up and walked over to the bookshelf. She pulled out a blue leather album and handed it over to Bella.

From where I was sitting, I could see his initials across the front.

_J.A.S. _

"Can I see?" I asked nervously.

Bella came over to where I was sitting and sat down beside me, holding the album out to me. Anxiously, I took the book and opened it to the first page.

It was of a little blond boy with bright blue eyes, smiling at the camera. He was sitting on Charlie's shoulders, his hands covering Charlie's eyes. Underneath the photo was writing.

_Jagger and Charlie, Backyard._ It was written in Bella's messy scrawl.

"This is him?" I asked, touching the photo.

Bella nodded. "He looks exactly like you now."

"I wish I could meet him," I said, turning the pages and studying every photo closely.

"You can."

I looked at Bella in disbelief.

_**Bella**_

He looked shocked. "Jasper, no matter what, Jagger is your son. He does want to meet you."

"Why?" he asked, avoiding my eyes. "I haven't been there for him at all. For either of you,"

I wrapped my arm around him and ran a hand through his golden locks. It was so natural. Something I did with Jagger. "Jagger knows all about you, Jasper."

I heard Charlie, Sue and Seth get up to leave. I was glad they were giving us some privacy.

Jasper had turned the page and was studying a photo of Jagger sitting on Santa's lap.

I remembered the day that was taken as though it were yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Mama, look, it's Santa." Jagger led me through the crowd towards Santa. "Can I have my picture taken? Please?" _

"_Are you serious?" _

_He nodded, pouting. "Please?" _

_I couldn't resist that pout. "All right. I suppose."_

"_Yay!" Jagger led me to the line and we waited patiently. There was a slight burn from all the blood but I ignored it. _

"_Are you okay, Mama?" Jagger asked, tugging on my hand. _

"_I'm great, honey. Just a little burn," _

_He sent me a wave of calm and love and I relaxed. _

"_Next?" the woman called._

_Jagger jumped forward, smiling at the woman. _

"_My, my, aren't you a little cutie? What's your name?" _

"_Jagger, ma'am."_

_She smiled. "Are you ready to meet Santa?" _

_He nodded his head enthusiastically. The woman put Jagger on the Santa's lap and he smiled. Happiness was radiating off him. _

"_What can I bring you for Christmas, Jagger?" _

"_There's only one thing I want for Christmas." Jagger said. "I want my daddy to come home so that my momma can be happy again." _

_Hearing those words, my dead heart shattered. Jagger wanted Jasper. There was no denying that. _

"_I'm sorry, kiddo. I don't think I can do that." Santa looked at me for help. I looked down, wishing I could vanish. I guess I wasn't as good at hiding my feelings as I thought. _

_Jagger nodded his head. "I know. I just want my momma happy for Christmas." He slid off Santa's knee and came to me. I crouched down. Without speaking, he wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his face in my shoulder. _

"_You are all I need to be happy for Christmas, Jagger." _

_I kissed the top of his head as I walked to pay for the picture. _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Bella, you're vibrating." Jasper chuckled.

Surprised, I took out my cell phone. "Hello?"

"_Ma? It's me." _

"Jagger? What's wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"_I'm okay. And nothing's wrong. Not exactly," _

"What do you mean not exactly?" I asked. "What happened?"

"_Uh, the Cullens know." _

"They know?"

"_Yeah," _

"How?"

"_Well..." _

_**Jagger**_

"Emmett! You cheated."

"I did not." He said indignantly. "I'm just better at this."

"So you're saying you don't have a list of codes hidden somewhere in your pocket?" I demanded, looking around.

"Course not. I don't cheat."

"Liar. Ma said you cheated at everything."

"Yeah well. Your ma doesn't know what she's talking about."

Before I could say anything back, Edward spoke, in a hard, demanding voice. "Who are you?"

I twisted around to see him. His emotions were off the hook. He was definitely pissed.

"Dude, what's got your panties in a bunch?" Emmett joked.

Edward ignored him and stared me down. "Who are you?" He repeated. "I thought you said your mother died."

Damn. I thought everyone was gone. Emmett seemed to realize his mistake because he cursed under his breath. "She did die." I said evenly.

"Then why did you just speak about your mother?"

His voice was raising and it was bringing the others in. When I was surrounded by six angry and confused vampires, I knew I had no choice but to tell them the truth."

"My mother did die." I repeated. "We just never told you she turned into a vampire."

Everyone reacted and began talking over each other. Only Carlisle and Emmett remained quiet. "Enough!" Carlisle interrupted. "Jagger, would you like to explain what you're talking about?"

No. "Don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Izzy is my mother." I said. "We pretended to be brother and sister because it was the easiest explanation. You can't really tell anyone that your mother is someone who looks like she's still in high school."

"Is your name really Jagger Cameron?" Rosalie hissed.

"Jagger, yes." I answered. "Cameron, no,"

"Than what is it?" Esme asked in her motherly tone. Now I knew why Ma loved Esme so much.

"How did your mother know Emmett cheated?" Alice asked. "She doesn't know any of us."

"I don't cheat!" Emmett yelled.

Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head. "Now is not the time, Emmett."

"Actually, she knows all of you." I could feel my own anger rising. If I didn't keep it under control, I was going to start projecting. And that wasn't a wise move when I'm already surrounded by six very angry vampires. "It's kind of hard for her to forget."

"Jagger, just tell them." Carlisle said softly.

They all turned to look at him. Confusion was rolling off them.

"My name is Jagger Swan." Someone gasped, probably Edward. "My mother is Bella."

Silence followed this before Alice broke out. "How the hell did I not _see_ this?"

"Who's your father, Jagger?"

I looked down. I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell them. Turns out, I didn't have to. Emmett did it for me, and I was a little relieved.

"It's Jasper."

This was Edward's turn to get angry. "That bastard! First he tries to kill my mate and then he rapes her!"

"Jasper didn't rape my mother." I hissed. "And she is _not _your mate!"

I sent a strong dose of calm to everyone in the room, wishing they would calm the hell down.

"Jagger, maybe it would be best if you called your mother."

"Great idea. I'll go do that."

I stood up and walked out the door, heading onto the patio. I pulled out my phone and dialled her number.

"_You've got to be kidding me."_ Ma chuckled when I finished explaining everything_. "Edward seriously thought Jasper rapped me? That is the most ridiculously thing I've ever heard."_

"When are you coming home?" I sounded like a whiny child but I didn't really care. I wanted my mother and I needed to get away from this family before I went crazy.

"_Soon, baby."_ She promised. _"And I'll be bringing Jasper with me."_

"Really?"

"_Yes. You will finally have the chance to meet your father." _

**Yay, Bella and Jasper finally reunite. Hope you liked it. **

**Review please.** _  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Jasper**_

"Are you sure?" I asked as I walked through the airport.

"Yes, Jasper. You really need to relax. Jagger's not going to bite." She said.

I didn't think it was funny, and apparently neither did she. "Jagger is excited to see you. He would always ask questions about you. Jagger knows about as much about you as I do."

"But that isn't much."

Bella stopped and turned to face me. She was wary and bit her bottom lip. I really wish she'd stop doing that. "Jasper. You need to get this through that thick skull of yours." She cupped my face in her hands. "We _love_ you. I would love nothing more to have you with me forever."

Staring into her wide gold eyes, and sensing the waves of serenity that flowed through her, I nodded. "Come on, darlin'. Let's go home to our son."

Warmth spread through her at that. I couldn't help the grin that spread across her beautiful face.

We met Carlisle and Esme in baggage claim. "Bella!" Esme threw herself at Bella, pulling her into a tight embrace. "You are so lucky I've missed you so much. Otherwise I'd kick your butt for what you pulled."

"I'm sorry, Mom."

Esme's surprise went through her.

"Where's Jagger?" Bella asked, looking around.

"He's hiding out at your place. Aaron and Emmett are staying with him."

"Why's he hiding?" I wondered.

"He's upset with Edward right now." Esme said. "They got into quite the argument when Edward found out who Bella really was."

I couldn't help but wonder how the rest of the family didn't realize it was Bella right away. Besides the fact that her hair was shorter had more defined red, she still smelled the same. I was going to have to ask Bella about that later.

"Come on, Bella. We'll take you back to the house."

"Jagger wasn't too much trouble was he?" Bella asked. "He can get a little out of hand sometimes."

"He was wonderful, Bella. It's not like he was there long enough to really cause any damage anyway." Carlisle said. "It's strange I didn't realize who he really was."

"Don't worry about that, Carlisle." Bella said. "We can talk about it later."

oOo

Getting out of the car, I took a slow calming breath and watched as Bella jumped out of the car and walked to the door.

"Bella's back!" I heard Emmett shout from inside.

The door flew open and Bella smiled. "You're home!" The blond haired boy came out and ran to Bella, picking her up and swinging her around, much like Emmett used to do when she was human.

Bella laughed. "I see you've been getting some tips from Emmett."

"Yep," He beamed. Glancing over her shoulder, he put her down and flicked his eyes to Bella.

She smiled and took his hand. "Don't worry. He's harmless."

"For the most part," Emmett said tauntingly.

Bella elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up, Emmett." She took the boy's hand and led him down the path towards me. "Jasper, this is Jagger." She smiled at me. "Jagger, this is your dad, Jasper."

Jagger sized me up. It was strange to look at him.

"Dude, they look like twins." Emmett said to Aaron.

"What do you expect?" Aaron asked.

"I dunno." Emmett frowned and I tuned them out.

"Hello, Jagger." I stuck out my hand politely.

Jagger glanced at Bella before putting his hand in mine. Waves of curiosity and excitement went through him. "Hi, Jasper,"

There was a tense moment until Jagger suddenly let go of my hand and hugged me. I was surprised at that, but hugged him back with as much as I could without hurting him.

"I'm glad your home, Dad."

I tried not to show my happiness at hearing him call me that but I must have been projecting. "Jagger, sweetheart. You're projecting." Bella said.

I pulled away from Jagger and looked at Bella. "_He's_ projecting?"

Jagger snickered and nodded his head. "I've got the same gift as you." He beamed widely before wrapping his arms around Bella. "I've missed you Ma. How was Forks? Did Pops ask about me? What about Sue? Oh, and Seth?" His face lit up.

"Forks? Pops?"Carlisle seemed to be just as surprised as I was when I first learned the truth.

"I'll explain everything." Bella promised. "But I think we should go back to your house so I could tell everyone together."

Carlisle seemed to agree with that and we headed back to the house.

_**Bella**_

When we got to the house, Edward was waiting out on the porch with Alice. Alice got up and danced to Aaron kissing him swiftly on the mouth. I needed to ask her about that. I turned as Edward stood up slowly, staring at me with new light.

"Bella?"

"Hello, Edward."

Edward appeared in front of me less than a second later and gathered me into his arms. "God, I've missed you. You have no idea how sorry I am."

I squirmed out of his arms and put my hands on my hips. "You have no right to touch me, Edward."

"Bella, I—"

I didn't give him the chance to finish. Instead, I slapped him hard across the face. I took great pleasure of watching the surprise flicker through him.

"What the hell was that for?" He snapped.

"Gee, how about lying about the reason you left?" I growled. "Or for thinking that Jasper tried to _rape_ me!"

He flinched. "Listen hard, Edward because I won't repeat this again. I love Jasper. He is everything I could ever want and more. He is the father of my son and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Bella," He whispered brokenly. "I'm sorry."

I looked at him with pity. "Edward, why couldn't you just accept that I loved you? Why did you always have to push me away and make me feel so completely unwanted?"

Fire blazed through his black eyes. "Is that why you turned to _him_? Because I didn't give you what you wanted?"

Anger overtook me and I slapped him again. I was surprised he didn't see that coming. "Don't you dare think Jasper was some sort of rebound. He came back to me when I needed him. Everything that happened that night happened because I loved him."

Edward took a step towards me and while I wasn't the least bit worried, apparently Jagger and Jasper were because they both stepped in front of me.

"Don't touch her, Edward. So help me God, I'll rip you to shreds." Jasper growled.

I elbowed them out of the way. "That's enough. Both of you. I am perfectly capable to taking care of myself."

"But, Ma—"

"I mean it Jagger." I met his gaze and he stepped back. I put my hand on Jasper's shoulder. He moved from his crouch and looked at me. "You don't need to protect me, Jazz. I'm not a breakable human anymore."

He nodded and slipped his hand into mine.

That didn't stop Edward from tackling Jasper and punching him in the jaw. "Stop! Edward, what the hell are you doing?" I growled.

Carlisle and Emmett immediately went to them trying to break them apart. I moved away to avoiding getting hit. "Stop!" I shouted. Before I could understand what happened, a strange bubble covered Jasper long enough for Emmett to stop Edward.

"Whoa," Jagger stared at Jasper.

I watched as Jasper reached out and touched the bubble. Nothing happened.

"Bella," Carlisle's voice interrupted my inner musings. "Honey, I think you can drop your shield."

I didn't understand what he meant. I blinked and looked over at Emmett and Edward. They were both staring at Jasper with disbelief.

"Cool." Jagger whispered.

I turned back to Jasper. The bubble was gone and Jasper was staring at me with a small smile. "What just happened?"

He shrugged. "I think we can talk about that later." Carlisle said. "For now, we should go inside and talk about what happened between you and Jasper."

Inside, Rosalie, Alice and Aaron were waiting, sitting in the living room. "Rosalie." I said dryly.

"Hello, Bella."

Jagger and I sat on the couch. I somehow ended in the middle between my two boys. Jagger rested his head on my shoulder and shut his eyes. "Are you sleepy, baby?"

He nodded his head. "Why don't you go rest while we talk?"

"No way,"

"Fine," I turned to face the Cullens. "Go ahead. I know you're all dying to know what happened."

There was silence before Carlisle spoke. "Bella, why didn't you tell me you had a son?"

I smiled at him and ran my fingers through Jagger's hair. "I wasn't ready. You already confronted me about who I was but I wasn't ready to tell you the truth about Jasper. I wanted him to be the first one to know about Jagger. But he wasn't here."

Jasper whimpered. "I'm sorry."

His whimper was the most heartbreaking noise I've ever heard. "Don't be sorry, Jasper. Please," I kissed his head and took his hand in mine. Instead of feeling the cold I was always so used to, his hand was warm. The sparks of electricity went through me and I sighed.

"So Jasper really is Jagger's father?" Esme asked, looking between the two of them.

I snickered. "Of course he is. They could be brothers."

They looked from Jasper to Jagger and seemed to agree with my assessment. "Bella, was the pregnancy difficult?"

Jagger stiffened immediately. I ignored the rest of the family for a minute. "Jagger. Baby, look at me." He refused to meet my eyes. I put one hand under his chin and lifted it up so he could meet my eyes. "Please, stop." He projected his sorrow and guilt to me. "Jagger, no matter what, I can never be guilty of what happened. No matter what happened during the pregnancy, I wouldn't have given you up for anything."

He raised his eyes and smiled softly. "Can I go somewhere else?"

I nodded. "Of course, baby. I know how hard it is for you." I kissed his forehead and watched as he left. Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I curled into him.

"I'll take it that it was then?" Carlisle asked after a short while.

"Yes. He tried to claw out of my stomach." I looked at my hands. "It wasn't his fault. He was just getting too big. I had to cut myself open in the process." Jasper shuddered beside me. "I don't remember much after that. I lost consciousness. At first I thought I was dying, the pain was so awful. By the time the pain subsided, Jagger had climbed onto my stomach and I was a vampire."

"How?" Emmett asked.

"Jagger is venomous." I explained. "He bit me and sat by my side for three days while I burned."

"How were you able to keep from feeding from him?" Carlisle asked in amazement.

I shrugged. "I don't know. He smelled amazing but not in a way that I wanted to eat him. Besides, deep down, I knew I could never hurt him."

"That's incredible."

"Bella, how come you never came looking for us?" Emmett asked, pouting. I knew he was upset about this part in particular.

"Edward told me he didn't want me. He made it seem as though none of you wanted me. None of you said goodbye or even came to see if I was okay. Only Jasper. And he left right after. I guess I was wrong." Jasper tightened his hold on me.

"I'm sorry. I never should have left." He whispered. "I thought I was just a rebound. I should have waited to find out for sure."

"You silly, ridiculous vampire," I shook my head. "You had to know I love you. I didn't try to hide it. You had to know what I was feeling that morning."

He shook his head. "I thought it was for Edward."

"Jasper," I whispered, leaning my head against his chest. "I fell in love with you at the hotel in Phoenix. Everything I was feeling that night, I felt only for _you_." I raised my head from his shoulder, knowing the rest of the family had left the room to give us some privacy. "Do you know why I was so upset the night you came to my house?"

He shook his head, mutely.

"Not only had the rest of the Cullens left, but _you_ left as well. You didn't come to say goodbye and I never got to tell you that I forgave you myself. The pain of never seeing you again was the worst thing I've ever felt in my life."

"How can you love me, Bella?"

"Very easily,"

_**Jasper **_

I stared at Bella for a long time as she opened herself up to me. Her love and happiness washed over me. I accepted it without thought and gathered her into my arms.

She came willingly and closed her eyes.

I never thought that this day would come. From the moment Charlie told me Bella was dead, I thought I lost everything. Bella was perfect and everything I could have ever asked for. Not only did I have my love back but I also had something I never thought I'd be able to have. A son. My son.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Bella peeked at me with a smile.

"I'm projecting?"

She nodded. "I can't wait for you to get to know him. Sometimes he's so much like you it's frightening."

I laughed. "I can't wait."

Bella pushed up onto her elbows and pressed a gentle kiss against my lips. Her lips were so soft and I moaned into her mouth.

"Bella," I whispered against her lips.

"Mmm?"

"I want to take this slow."

She pulled back and stared at me. "I don't want to make the same mistakes as before." I cupped her face in my hands. "I love you so much but I want to know I'm the only one in your heart."

She smiled. "Well you're not."

I stared at her, my hurt apparently showing on my face. "You have to share it with Jagger."

I smiled and kissed her again. "I can deal with that."

**A/N: More explanation in the next chapter. I hope you liked it. **

**Review Please**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so here's the chapter. I'm sorry it's so late. Between school, exams and illness, I've been unable to write. Plus, I was a little stuck on inspiration. Hope you like it. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though I would love to own Jasper... sigh. **_**Jasper.**_

Chapter 8

_**Bella**_

Everyone came back into the room, apart from Jagger but I understood why he didn't want to be here.

Carlisle smiled at me gently. "Bella, what's happened to you all these years? Why didn't you come looking for us?"

I looked at my hands, chewing my lip. "I thought you guys didn't want me. When Edward left, he said I was no good for him. He told me that the rest of the family had already left. He said he didn't love me." I whispered, avoiding their gazes. "I thought, with what happened with Edward, you didn't want me. You left without saying goodbye."

Someone—probably Emmett—growled. "You idiot!"

I winced and shook my head at him. "It's okay, Emmett. It was a long time ago."

"That doesn't make it okay, Bella."

"Bella, Edward never told us what he said to you. We thought he told you the truth." Esme said, dry sobbing. "We left to protect you, Bella."

Well you did a pretty crappy job of it, I thought. I didn't say it out loud because I knew it would hurt Esme's feelings.

"Bella, what does Charlie know? I seem to recall Jagger mentioning Forks?" Carlisle asked.

I broke into a smile. I couldn't help it. "Charlie knows everything." They gasped, expect Jasper.

"How?"

"It was Jagger's fault."

"You're blaming your son?" Rosalie said harshly. "That's kind of selfish of you."

I narrowed my eyes at her. Before I had the chance to respond, Jagger walked inside and sat down beside me. "She's right. It was my fault Pop's knows. Ma told me I wasn't allowed to go talk to him but I didn't listen. She put me down when I struggled and ran to him before she could stop me." he leaned against my shoulder and took my hand. "When Pop's asked me who I was, I told him and he nearly had a heart attack when she came out of her hiding place."

"He thought he was dreaming when he came to. He passed out as soon as I said hello." I chuckled, remembering Charlie's face. "I had to tell him everything, starting with how I was still alive."

"Speaking of Pop's, you never did answer my question." He turned to me. "Are we still going to see him? I wanna see Seth and Sue."

"Yes, Jagger, we're still going to see Charlie. Sue and Seth can't wait to see you."

He cheered.

I ruffled his hair and smiled at the others. "So, what's been going on with you after all these years?" I wanted to avoid the topic of me.

They looked at each other. "Nothing much," Carlisle said. "The same as we usually do, anyway."

I peered at Aaron. "You forgot to mention the newest addition to the Cullen Clan." I pointed out.

"He's my mate." Alice said. "We met a couple of years after Jasper left the family. I found him wandering the woods all alone and bleeding. He was dying and something about his face drew me to him. I knew that he was meant for me. So I changed him."

"That must have taken an extraordinary amount of control." I mused.

"It was." She agreed, staring into Aaron's eyes.

Watching Alice, I couldn't help but realize how much I missed her friendship. But she probably hated me for what happened. First I slept with her husband, while they were still married, and then I had his baby. God, I was such a slut.

"Darlin' why do you feel so guilty?" Jasper asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Alice, I'm so sorry for everything that happened." I whispered. "I never meant to hurt you."

Realization crossed Jasper's face and he frowned.

"I know that, Bella. And I'll admit. I was angry with you. But, what happened happened and I love Aaron." Alice stood and came over to me. "You were always meant to be with Jasper, Bella. I saw you with him since the minute you decided to come to Forks."

I went completely still, staring at her with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

She nodded, looking down at her hands. "Jasper and I were never meant to stay together forever. I knew that but I wished it wouldn't. So when I saw you in my visions, I did everything I could think of to keep you apart. I didn't want to lose Jasper. I'm sorry. I know it was a mistake but I just couldn't... I should have..."

"You manipulated us all?" Edward's face contorted with fury. "You told me I was Bella's mate!"

"I thought if I could get you together with Bella, than the future would change." Alice hung her head. "It was a mistake."

"Alice, you broke a lot of hearts with your lies." Carlisle said.

"I know." She whispered. "I'm sorry. I just wanted us all to be happy. Edward's been alone for so long."

"You don't have the right to play with other people's emotions, Alice." Edward snapped.

"Yeah, that's Jasper's job." Emmett said.

Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head. "Shut up, Emmett."

"When exactly did it change?" Esme asked. "Their feelings for one another?"

I knew when it changed for me but I didn't know about Jasper.

"At the hotel in Phoenix," Alice said. "I wasn't in the room because I was getting Bella something to eat." She looked down.

"You had feelings for Jasper that entire summer?" Edward hissed at me.

I shuddered, my guilt eating at me. "Yes. But I swear I was faithful to you. I thought it was going to pass. But the feelings wouldn't go away." I peeked at Jasper. His head was hanging backwards and his eyes were closed. "I loved you, Edward, you have to believe that. But something about the way Jasper was just drew me to him."

"You should have just told me."

"Would you have let me go?"

His eyes narrowed.

"I didn't think so." I shook my head. "Look, Edward. I didn't pursue anything with Jasper because I was with you and Jasper was with Alice. Yes, what we did the night you left was wrong. I was heartbroken and Jasper was still married to Alice." I looked at Jagger. "But I wouldn't change anything about that night. Even though I lost Jasper, I got Jagger. And I wouldn't change anything."

Jagger snuggled into my arms like he was a child again. I rested my chin on his head. No matter how old he gets, nothing will ever change how much I loved him.

"I love you, too, Mama."

I smiled. It was nice knowing I didn't have to speak the words out loud.

"What exactly happened that night, anyway?"

I glanced at Jasper.

His eyes opened slowly and he looked at me.

_**Jasper **_

Bella was staring at me with those beautiful golden eyes. I looked at Jagger, wrapped in Bella's arms before turning to look at the family.

This was a serious amount of information.

"Jasper?" Bella asked. "What happened after you left?"

I sighed. "I got a text from Alice while you were sleeping. She said she wanted me to come home." I shook my head, getting lost in the memory.

**FLASHBACK**

_I ran to the house to pack my things. I knew Alice had seen everything that happened that night. I couldn't blame her for wanting me to come. _

_It didn't take me very long to get to Alaska. As I drove up to the house, Alice was already sitting outside, waiting for me. She stood up, her hands on her hips. "Hi, Alice." _

_Her anger was boiling. She smacked me across the face. I knew I deserved that. _

"_How dare you!" _

"_I'm sorry, Alice." _

_She shook her head. "I can't believe you. You slept with Bella?" she turned away. "You could have killed her, Jasper. You nearly did from a tiny paper cut."_

_I winced at the reminder. "I didn't hurt Bella." _

"_But you could have!" she hissed. "You could have crushed her." Alice swung around. "You slept with Edward's mate!"_

"_Edward broke it off with her." _

"_So that gives you free reign to do whatever you want with her? When Edward finds out, he's going to kill you."_

"_It's not like he's even here." _

"_So? That doesn't mean he won't when he finds out." She bottom lip started trembling. "How could you do this to me, Jasper? I love you so much. Don't you love me?" _

_It broke my heart to see Alice like this. She was usually so happy and bouncing in excitement. Now she simply looked tired and worn out. _

"_Of course I love you Alice."_

"_Then why would you sleep with Bella?"_

"_I-I don't know, Alice." I admitted. "I love Bella. I can't seem to stop thinking about her." _

"_This isn't fair to me, Jasper." _

"_I know, Alice. But I really am sorry." _

_She stared at me, her bottom lip jutted out and trembling. I enveloped her into my arms and held her as she cried. "What do we do now?"_

"_I can have Jenks draw up divorce papers." I said. _

_Alice's pain washed over me but she nodded her agreement. "That's probably best." _

"_I'll leave the family so we can both adjust." _

_Esme, having overheard me, ran out of the house. "No, Jasper, you can't." _

"_I'm sorry, Esme." _

"_Why do you want to leave?" _

"_It's for the best, Esme. But I'll be back." _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Alice, I really am sorry about what happened that night." Bella said mournfully. "I never meant for that to happen."

"I know Bella. But I learned a long time ago that you can't fight fate." She said. "You and Jasper belong together, just as I belong to Aaron."

Bella looked at me and I smiled sadly. I kissed the top of her head.

"Bella, what happened outside?" Carlisle asked. "You managed to shield Jasper when he got into the fight with Edward."

She shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that I didn't want Jasper to fight Edward. The minute I thought that, Jasper was covered."

"You must be able to physically shield people, as well as your mind." Carlisle mused.

"Bella, how come the rest of the family didn't realize who you were? I mean, you may look a little different but you certainly smell the same."

"I can confuse smells." She said. "When I'm around someone, I can change my scent or get rid of it altogether."

"Seriously?" Emmett asked. "That is so cool."

Something vibrated against me. I looked at Bella. She sat up and took out her phone. She barely glanced at the screen before squeaking.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked, watching as she fumbled to put her phone away.

"Jagger, honey. We have to go." She pulled out of my arms and took Jagger. "We'll see you later."

"Bella,"

_**Bella **_

Jasper was calling to me as we left the house.

"What's wrong, Mom?"

I tossed him the cell phone as I started the car. He read it and his eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yep. It was bound to happen eventually. I was just hoping we'd have a little bit more time."

"Are you going to tell Dad?"

I faltered. Jasper. "I don't know."

"He has a right to know Mom."

"I know he does."

"Than what's going to happen?"

I chewed my lip and got out of the car. Jagger followed behind me as I started pacing. "This isn't his battle, Jagger. It's mine."

"This evolves both of us. Jasper loves us both and he is not going to be happy if he finds out about this." He warned.

"I know." I groaned and sat on the floor, crossing my arms like a child. "I just don't know what's going to happen. This isn't good, Jagger."

"Which is why we need Jasper. He'll be able to help."

"I need to think about this."

I glared at the phone, sitting open on the table. There wasn't much I could do.

The message rang clear in my head.

Was I prepared to let this happen?

I had to. For Jagger's sake.

_Time is running out. I'll see you soon. X_

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy. It was necessary. I hope you liked it. **

**Review please. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Okay, I realize it's been like 5 months since I've updated but I had major writers block. I've been so overwhelmed with my other stories and school that I've been having trouble writing. However, I really appreciate all the people who have stuck with me during my absence. I promise there won't be such a long wait for the next one.

**Disclaimer:** SM owns Twilight. I only own the plot and Jagger.

_**Previously on Needing You:**_

_I glared at the phone, sitting open on the table. There wasn't much I could do._

_The message rang clear in my head. _

_Was I prepared to let this happen? _

_I had to. For Jagger's sake. _

Time is running out. I'll see you soon. X

* * *

Chapter 9

_**Jasper**_

I didn't know what was worse.

The fact that Bella ran out on me and didn't tell me what was wrong, or the irrational fear that I was going to lose her again.

I didn't think I was being irrational. The way she panicked when she saw whatever was on her phone and the amount of absolute despair rolling off her was enough to egg me on. I needed to find out what happened. I needed to protect my family from whatever was scaring her.

"Where are you going?" Emmett said, pausing the game.

"I'm going to see Bella."

"I'm coming with you."

I didn't waste time arguing. He simply dropped the remote and followed me out. It was a strange sight, since Emmett rarely ever left without finishing a game. But I knew he was only playing to keep himself distracted. We decided to run, knowing it was faster than the car.

The emotions coming from Bella's house was staggering. My knees nearly buckled under the assault.

"What is it?"

"Something's wrong with Bella." I picked myself up and ran to the house. I didn't waste time knocking. Throwing open the door, I could see things thrown around the room. I began to panic as I called out to her. "Bella? Jagger? Anyone here?" I turned to Emmett. "Stay here. Make sure no one comes into close proximity." Emmett nodded and left the house.

I searched every room until I came across Bella's. There she was, still in one piece, thankfully, but throwing clothes into a duffel bag.

"Bella?" I knew she heard me but she didn't turn around. "Darlin', what's happening? Are you going somewhere?"

"Jagger and I are leaving."

Those words cut through my dead heart as I realized what she was saying. "Why?"

"It's better this way." She wouldn't look at me but I could feel how hard this was for her to say. She didn't want to leave. I took comfort in that.

"You don't mean that." I said. "Bella, what's going on? Why are you leaving?"

Her back tensed and I wished I could do something, anything to understand.

"Bella, please talk to me. Help me understand."

"I can't, Jasper. I just can't."

"Yes, you can." I said fiercely. "I just got you back. There is no way in hell I'm going to let you go again."

"Jasper," Her voice broke and there was nothing I could do to help her. I turned her around and wrapped my arms around her, holding her securely against me. She fought, but there was no way in hell I was letting her go.

"You don't think I'm going to let you go, after all this time, do you?" I whispered. "I am here for you no matter what. I will tie you to a chair and sit on you until I make you see reason." I felt a spike of lust—my own, not hers—but now was certainly not the time for that. "Bella, you are my life. If something happens to you, I don't know what would happen."

She didn't say anything. I leaned back, tipping her face up to look at me. "Please, darlin'. Just tell me what happened."

Bella swallowed and nodded her head. I let her go hesitantly and she walked over to the bed, tossing me her cell phone. Opening it up, I looked at the message.

_Time is running out. I'll see you soon. X_

"What the hell does that mean?" I demanded. "Bella, what's going on?"

She sagged onto the bed and put her head in her hands. I crouched in front of her. "Please, darlin'. Just talk to me."

"About five years after Jagger was born, we came across a powerful nomad. We were living in Boston. I had gone out for a hunt while Jagger was sleeping. He was nearly full grown by then and I knew he could take care of himself if something happened. I didn't expect the vampire to show up. It caught me completely off guard." She paused, probably trying to gage my reaction. My jaw clenched but I didn't say anything, waiting for her to continue.

"His name is Ignacio." This time I growled before she had the chance to finish. I squeezed my arms tightly around her waist. I was relieved she was a vampire or I would have broken something.

"Ignacio?" I hissed.

She nodded, chewing on her bottom lip. I knew Ignacio. He was a dangerous vampire. He was power hungry, despite the power he already possessed. He was able to control all the elements: fire, water, air earth and spirit. That alone was enough to make anyone fear them.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"He thought Jagger was an immortal child." She whispered.

"An immortal child?"

She nodded. "To be fair, it isn't hard to believe that Jagger could have been considered an immortal child. If it wasn't for his heartbeat and the fact that he kept growing, I would have thought the same had I been in his position."

"What exactly does Ignacio want?"

"He wants Jagger. Jagger is... special."

"Special how?"

She avoided my gaze. "When he gets really angry, he sort of... creates balls of fire."

I stared at her in confusion and amazement. "He can control one of the elements?"

"Yes. The first time it happened was when Ignacio first appeared. He was trying to kill me for breaking one of the most important rules. Jagger was woken up by our struggles and we learned the truth. Ignacio was surprised and let go of me. Jagger protected me." I growled, low in my throat. My son was only a boy and he had protected her from a threat I should have been there to stop.

"It's okay, Jasper." She rubbed my chest, affectively soothing me.

"No Bella, it's not. I should have been there. I was a coward and left. I should have stayed. Even if you didn't share my feelings, I should have stayed."

Bella watched wide-eyed. "Jasper,"

"I'm so sorry Bella." I buried my face in her lap, wrapping my arms around her waist.

She didn't say anything. She simply ran her fingers through my hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

It was the first time she really said those words to me. I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her hard. "God, I love you."

We kissed for a long time until I heard a loud cough. Bella pulled away and looked over my shoulder. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Jagger. Bella's embarrassment was enough. I didn't doubt she would be blushing if she could.

"I thought you two were only talking."

Bella shrugged. "It's been twenty-five years, Jag. If you were separated from your mate for that long, you'd have the same reactions."

Jagger gagged. "Too much info there, Ma,"

She giggled and rested her head on my shoulder. "Come here baby." She held her arms out for him. "I was just finishing up the story."

He sighed and came to sit beside her.

"What happened with Ignacio? Why is he looking for you?"

"He wants Jagger. Ignacio is collecting other hybrids that control the different elements. It appears only the hybrids are capable of it because they are part human."

I didn't understand and Bella noticed the look on my face. "Jagger isn't the only hybrid. Apparently there are others. Ignacio didn't know either until he met Jagger. Then it became his goal to search for all the hybrids."

"What does he want them for?"

"He wants to build an army." Jagger said. "He wants to use them to overthrow the Volturi and ultimately take over the world."

"Does the Volturi know about his?"

"Yes." Bella said. "They are aware but I don't know what they're planning."

"But why didn't Ignacio take Jagger when he was a boy?"

Bella and Jagger exchanged glances. "He wanted to wait until Jagger got a better control over his powers. The problem is Jagger is a very mellow person. He doesn't get angry that often. The only thing that really sets him off is when there is danger to the people that he loves. Ignacio doesn't know about Charlie and Sue or even about you and the Cullens."

"He wants to kill Ma and take me away." Jagger said quietly. "He knows I won't go with him if she were still alive."

"Why warn her, then?"

"He wants to know that my death is coming soon. It's like a game of cat and mouse." Bella shivered. "It's like the James issue all over again."

My eyes hardened. "I will never let anyone get that close to you again, Isabella."

"There's nothing we can do."

"There is plenty we can do." I growled. "I was a soldier before Alice found me. I fought in the Southern Wars."

Jagger's surprise skyrocketed. "You're Major Whitlock?"

I nodded curtly. "I will do anything to keep you safe, Isabella." I growled. "You and Jagger are my life."

"It's too late, Jasper. Ignacio is coming for us."

"How long until he gets here?"

"A couple of weeks give or take."

I started calculating. "We're going to need some help then."

"Jasper,"

"Jagger, go outside. Emmett is there, watching for any trespassers. I want you to go to the Cullens and tell the rest of the family."

Jagger got up without another word.

"See you in the morning, Ma."

"Jasper?"

_**Bella **_

"Jasper?" I asked softly.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Bella." He growled, pushing me down onto the couch. He held me under him, growling.

"Jasper," I groaned and he rocked his hips against mine. I could feel his very prominent erection through his jeans.

"It's been too long." He hands roughly tore my shirt off. His eyes had gone black with lust and anger. I knew the anger wasn't directed at me but it frightened me a little. Jasper nuzzled his face against my neck, breathing in my scent. "I'm not going to hurt you, Bella. You don't have to be afraid."

Jasper's hands moved along my sides slowly, making me shiver in delight and anticipation. His fingers barely grazed my lace covered breasts. "I love you so much, Bella. I won't lose you to a psychopathic vampire."

"Jasper,"

"What do you want, Isabella?" he whispered, yanking my jeans and panties down until I was naked beneath him.

"I want you to fuck me, Jasper." So much for taking it slow.

Jasper removed his clothes and hovered over me. His eyes were still dark but he lost some of the animalistic look.

I flipped him over until I was straddling his waist. I ran my fingers along his silky smooth erection. He groaned. "Bella," he groaned. "Just fuck me already."

"With pleasure," I whispered. I ran my tongue along the shell of his ear. He shuddered and his hands tightened on my waist. "Are you ready, cowboy?"

I slammed down on his cock. Jasper groaned. I held still, adjusting to his large size. It's been so fucking long.

"Bella," he groaned. "If you don't fucking move—"

I rode him hard. With each powerful thrust, Jasper's powers went on the fritz. Love and lust washed over me and I sent it back to him.

"Bella, I'm going to come," he groaned.

"Come for me, Jasper."

"Jasper!" I screamed as I came hard, milking his cock. Jasper groaned my name as his orgasm overtook him.

I collapsed on his chest, burying my nose in his chest. He smelled amazing. "I've missed you so much." I whispered.

"I've missed you too, Isabella." His arms tightened and he sighed.

"I never thought I'd get to be with you again."

He looked at me, his eyes back to his normal golden colour. "Nor did I,"

"I'm so happy to be in your arms again."

"I'm never letting you go, Isabella."

"I can live with that."

**REVIEW**


End file.
